Barren
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, she was left with no choice. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. SV. SN. Sydney POV
1. Default Chapter

Title: Barren (Title subject to change)

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (21), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (12), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (8). This is just something that I thought of the other day. I have a rough idea of what I want to do with this story, but if I don't get AT LEAST five reviews for this chapter then I'm NOT going to continue with it, because I have other stories that I am trying to write at the moment. I'm not trying to be a bitch, I just really appreciate hearing what you guys think.

**Chapter 1**

I was sixteen when it happened. Mum noticed a small lump on the back of my neck, and suggested that I have it looked at, just to be sure. There's a part of me that wishes I'd never listened to her advice, but then the other part of me chimes in and reminds me that if I hadn't, then well…I don't want to think about that. I don't like dealing with the 'what ifs?' of the situation. I'm alive and that's the main thing.

I'd sat in that pale, dreary waiting room flipping through a magazine for almost an hour before I was called in to see him. Mum, who'd come in with me, stood up and the two of us silently followed the Doctor into his office. He examined the lump and was instantly concerned, quickly booking me in for a series of tests at a local hospital. Admittedly, I thought he was just being paranoid, because after-all whatever this was, it could be taken care of with a course of antibiotics…couldn't it?

Mum and I left his office half an hour later and she drove me straight to the hospital, where I was promptly whisked away so that a series of Doctors' and Nurses' could take some blood and examine me more closely, in other words, poke and prod at the lump, and several other areas of my body until they were satisfied that they'd examined me thoroughly. I have to admit, I've never really been a Mummy's girl, I've always tried to be independent, but after sitting in a small room, shut off from the rest of the hospital for several hours, I wanted my Mum, not just for some human company, but because I was actually scared, there must have been something really wrong if it's taking this long for the Doctor to come back.

Later that evening, after sitting in that small cubicle for god knows how many hours, the Doctor finally returned, Mum in tow, her cheeks wet with tears. _"Mum, what's wrong?"_ I asked, wondering what had my mother so upset. She looked to the Doctor to explain, _"Sydney, I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here longer than first thought."_

_"Vague much? What the hell does that mean? I have to stay longer than first thought. What's wrong with me? I'm not a kid, I can deal with it."_ Mum came over to me, sitting down on the bed and wrapping her arms around me. 'That's good' I thought, at least whatever I have it isn't contagious. _"Mum?"_ I asked, ignoring the Doctor, who obviously thought that I was too young to be told why I was really being kept in this dull place. _"Sydney,"_ Mum said quietly, _"You have cancer."_

_"What?! There's no way! No,"_ I said shaking my head. This guy's full of crap. I'm perfectly fine, well except for this annoying little lumpy thing. I don't have cancer. _"I afraid it is possible Miss Bristow."_

_"No!"_

_"Sydney, sweetheart, listen to me,"_ I looked over at her, _"You'll be fine, I promise."_ My eyes filled up with tears, _"How can you say that? I'm not a kid Mum, I know that cancer kills."_

_"Actually,"_ the Doctor spoke up, _"Patients who suffer from Hodgkin's Disease, the form of cancer that you have, usually recover, and since we caught it early your chances of survival are higher than someone who is diagnosed when the Disease is in its advanced stages."_

_"How do we treat it?"_ Mum asked, as I sat there trying to process everything. I had cancer, that was about as far as my mind had gotten in terms processing. _"Well,"_ I heard him start, _"I'd like to run some more tests on your daughter,"_ great so I don't have a name anymore I'm just 'your daughter' _"before we decide on the best way to treat this. I'm going have her admitted, I'll make the arrangements for that shortly. We'll have the results in a day or so, and then we'll decide the best course of treatment."_ Mum nodded and held me close while arrangements were made for a room for me.

Fifteen minutes later a Nurse came back and motioned for us to follow her up to my room. We stepped off the elevator and walked onto the ward. Bright pictures covered the wall, and a sign above the swinging doors indicated that this was the Children's Ward, as if the pictures weren't enough of a hint, they had to state the obvious for anyone who was really dumb. The young woman left us at the desk after introducing us to the lady who was behind it. She flipped through a few pieces of paper that sat in front of her and indicated to a young man who was standing near her to show us to my room. My room, turned out to be occupied by at least four other children, the oldest looked about twelve. 'Mark' as he called himself, left us at a small bed next to the window, and shut the curtain surrounding the bed, so I could have some privacy while I changed. I noticed the paper gown on the bed and groaned, _"I'm not wearing that,"_ I complained to Mum, who told me that I had no choice in the situation. What is it with adults always telling you that you have no choice but to obey their orders? Hello, Free Will anyone? Haven't they heard of it? Mum graciously stepped out of the curtained area so I could change and once I had that god-awful gown on, I really started to feel like I was sick. It hit me all at once, I was sixteen years old, and I had cancer. I'd heard stories about people much younger than me dying from this…this disease. I was so scared. I didn't want to die. There was so much that I hadn't done yet. I wanted to graduate from High School and go to College. I had no idea what I wanted to study at College, but I wanted to go. I wanted to travel, to see the world. I wanted to fall in love and get married, although I didn't want children. I mean, one of me was enough, it was bad enough that I had two half brothers, one older, one younger and a younger sister, the world definitely didn't need another Bristow, or Derevko, whichever way you wanna put it. My family is dynamite. And there's more than enough of us in the world, if you count my cousins, all twenty-five of them. Like I said, big family, get us all together and…well put it this way, we went camping together one time, and we were politely asked never to return to that particular park, we trashed it, we being my cousins, and my siblings, minus David, 'cause he wasn't born yet, and me because I'd ended up with a concussion on the first day after being hit in the head by a flying bottle, and falling off the top of the playground. Let's just say it ruined my vacation.

Mum came back in a few minutes later, _"Sweetie, I'm going to call your father and then I'm going to pick up some clothes and things for you, is there anything you want?"_

_"Yeah, to get out of here,"_ I replied bluntly. She chose not to respond, instead giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. _"Can you call Noah for me?"_ I asked, even though I knew that Mum hated my boyfriend with every fibre of her being, kind of like the way I hated my step-dad. _"If that's what you want."_ I blinked stupidly, did mum just agree to call my boyfriend for me? Wow, having cancer has its advantages, and that is one of them. She gave me one final hug before leaving me alone with my thoughts and the constant chatter of the young children.

A/N: What did you think?? It sorta veered off in an entirely different direction there, but I kinda like it. Remember it's totally AU, hence Sydney having 3 other siblings and stacks of cousins. This will be S/V eventually, it may take a while, cos I wanna tell a bit of back story first before I get to where she meets Vaughn, (that's in the 'future' when she's older, like in her 20's or something). IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE, THEN PLEASE REVIEW, COS AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS WILL GET ME TO CONTINUE.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Barren (Title subject to change)

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (21), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (12), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (8).

I had three nights off work, so I decided to do some more writing. I am definitely going to continue with this story, although updates may be few and far between, especially over the next month or so, while I figure out what I'm going to do this year.

ALIASobsessed89-thanks for your review :D

Total Vaughn Lover-thanks for reviewing, Vaughn will be in this eventually, it's just a matter of working up till that point.

Katejones2005-thanks for reviewing. The only reason I included Noah, is cos I didn't want her to meet Vaughn til she's older.

Natalie-thanks for reviewing…and yeah, their babies would be soooooo cute :D

Kniki-thanks for reviewing :D

Shanaynai2004-thanks for reviewing :D

Mudpie7386-thanks for reviewing, and may I ask, why don't you like Irina???

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 2 

I was in hospital for six months. I received both Chemotherapy and Radiation Therapy, both of which left me pretty much infertile, or as most of my cousins called me, Barren Sharon. I ended up having to do school work by correspondence, studying in the hours when I wasn't throwing up or sleeping after treatment. Peter, my step-dad, the one who I hated with a fiery vengeance (actually it should be hate, because I still loathe the man), would come in at least once a week, you know, so he looked like a caring step-parent, even though I really knew that he didn't give a shit about me, especially after he found out that Noah and I, well…lets just say, I very rarely stayed Mum, Peter, David and Jessica after that 'incident' because I was deemed a bad influence on my younger siblings.

When I was diagnosed, Dad was on a business trip in New York, so I was staying with Mum and Peter for a week. It was hell. I had wanted to stay with the Hicks' but Mum wouldn't allow it, although Dad wasn't really fazed by where I stayed. We were really close (and still are), especially since I'd begun living with him and he always told me that he trusted me enough to make my own decisions, even if Mum didn't. He hated Peter too, so whenever I came home from spending a weekend there, we used to joke about all the stupid things that Peter enquired about, always asking about school, but never about Noah and I, in fact Noah was banned from Mum's solely because Peter hated him. Nothing to do with Mum, she just seemed to bend to the will of her new husband.

When I was finally released from Hospital, I went back to Dad's house, because I refused to go to Mum's even though she claimed that she could look after me better than Dad could at 'that particular time', I think she was referring to the fact that Dad was single and she always thought that it wasn't beneficial for 'her daughters' to be in an environment like that, I always thought that she was talking shit, but secretly I knew that she didn't want Dad to have me living with him, it didn't look good in the social circles if I wasn't living with them, she was afraid of what people would think, even though her husband practically refused to acknowledge that I existed.

Once I was back at home with Dad, I spent the rest of the school year recuperating at home. Not long after my release I turned seventeen, and for my birthday that year, Dad bought me a new wig, to cover my semi-bald head that I was very self-conscious about, and we went to Boston to visit Damian, as he'd just finished studying at Harvard Law. I was so excited to see my older brother again. I've always considered him my full brother, although we have different mothers, he doesn't treat me any different. Dad and I spent the weekend with Damian, and although I was still recovering, I was determined not to let my illness stop me from having a good time.

I returned to school that Fall, a shadow of my former self, my skin was still pale, and I was still desperately thin, although I had started to put weight on again. My hair was beginning to grow back, but I felt more comfortable wearing a beanie, despite the warm weather, and my teachers understood this. I was still taking medication, and was on vitamin supplements, to help me stay healthy, but most days I lacked the energy to spend a full day at school, and during the first half of the year, I missed a lot of school, as I was too drained to spend a whole day there, having to send for Dad to come and pick me up, so I could go home and rest, Dad keeping an ever watchful eye on me.

I was due to spend Thanksgiving with Mum and Peter, but I was feeling too weak, so Dad cooked us an early dinner for us to share, and then ensured that I had an early night. I had a check-up in the first week of December, and Mum and Peter came along with me and Dad, why they felt the need to be there, I'll never know. I don't remember much of what was said there, but when Dad mentioned that I'd been feeling weak again lately, I was re-admitted to hospital for a series of tests and observation. When it was mentioned that my cancer might have returned, I felt sick to the stomach, and I could feel Dad clutching me a little tighter.

It turned out to be the flu, and since I had been so ill in the past year, my immune system was much weaker, and this slight case of the flu was enough to keep me in hospital for a week. Dad practically slept by my bedside, something that I was incredibly grateful for. Noah came in everyday, spending a couple of hours with me, so that Dad could have a break. Mum came in once, bringing Jessica and David with her, Peter, however, was nowhere in sight, but Mum told me that he 'sends his love.' I snorted, trying not to laugh, and then covering up with a fake coughing fit. Just as Mum was about to leave, Noah came in for his daily visit, sitting next to me on the bed, and kissing me passionately. Mum cleared her throat loudly, distracting us long enough so I could farewell them, before Noah leaned down to kiss me again.

By the time I turned eighteen the following year, the Doctors' had declared that the likelihood of my cancer returning was diminishing more and more by the day. After we left that appointment, Dad took me out to dinner and when we returned home, Peter was waiting on the doorstep, Jessica sitting next to him, looking incredibly upset. _"What are you doing here?"_ Dad had asked him angrily, hoping that Peter would remember that he was not welcome at our home. _"I came to bring you your daughter, she is no longer welcome at my house. She's going to turn out just like her sister, a tramp."_ Dad lunged for him, but I pulled him back, _"Dad don't, he's not worth it."_ I turned to Peter and told him to get off our property before I called the Police. Jessica had been sitting quietly on the step, but once Peter was gone, we all went inside, sitting in the living room. _"What did you do Jess?"_ Dad asked her.

"I was making out with my boyfriend. Peter walked in and went ballistic, told me to pack my bags because I wasn't welcome in his house."

_"Where's your mother?"_

_"At some Spa with her friends, Peter shouted her a trip away."_ After talking for a while longer, Jessica and I headed upstairs. I'd just finished changing so I could meet Noah, when Jess came into my room. _"Syd."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have you and Noah had sex?"_

_"Where'd that come from Jess?"_

_"I dunno, I was just wondering, I mean you've been together for like three years, seems logical that you would've done it."_

_"Yeah, we have."_

_"Is that why Peter kicked you out?"_ I nodded,

"You guys were out and Peter came home from work early, he walked in on us."

_"What are you doing now?"_

_"Noah's coming to pick me up, we're going back to his place to watch movies."_ There was a knock at the door and I looked up and saw Noah standing there, holding a bunch of flowers and a teddy. _"I heard you got the all clear,"_ he said, presenting the flowers and teddy to me. _"Thanks baby,"_ I said, giving him a quick kiss. We left a few minutes later and went back to his place, which he had to himself for a couple of days, intending to watch movies but ending up doing other things.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. What did you think?? I want to try and get most of the back-story done before I move into 'present' time, so please bear with me. Next update should be in the next week or so, but I want to do some more writing on my other stories too. Until then…:lol: Alyce :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Barren (Title subject to change)

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (21), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (12), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (8).

The next update may take a while cos I have to sort out my life now that I've finished school, and I have to find somewhere to live, so I probably won't have much time to write. My apologies.

Boston-bound09-thanks for your review. I wasn't sure what sort of response I would get for this because it is so different, but I'm having a blast writing it.

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing. The whole idea of Syd having cancer, sorta stems from another fic I read called With My Dying Breath, if you've ever read it, except that in that Syd doesn't beat the cancer, and I was intrigued by the idea that what if she had it when she was younger and survived, and how would it affect her adult life. so that's where the idea comes from.

Total Vaughn Lover-thanks for reviewing. Yeah, Syd is getting better…but that may not continue laughs evilly. Ok, that was mean, but you never know…

ALIASobessed89-thanks for reviewing :D

Natalie-HI!!!!! :D thanks for reviewing, I swear you stalk me or something, but that's ok. Vaughn will be in this story I promise, 'Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.' I mean come on it's me, and I'm S/V all the way!!!!! I'm so honoured to be one of your favourite authors that's such a huge compliment :D

Chapter 3 

Noah and I broke up shortly after I started College. I was studying to be a Teacher, while Noah chose not to attend College, instead he began working a restaurant, for a crap salary, seemingly content to be in a low-wage position, with no real hope of being promoted within the small business. After far too many arguments about the fact that we never saw each other anymore, and the constant accusations from him that I was cheating on him with one of my friends, it just didn't seem worth it anymore and I ended our relationship after three and a half years together. Oddly enough, Jessica seemed to be more upset about our breakup than I was, I mean it wasn't like she was the one who was sleeping with him or anything, plus she never really got to know Noah all that well in the beginning, even though she spent heaps of time with him after Peter banished her from their house.

Speaking of Peter, he was overjoyed when he heard that Noah and I had split, although he had told me once that because I'd slept with Noah, then I'd have to marry him. I walked away from him at the time, but now that I've thought about it, he followed his own advice, I mean he slept with Mum and then he married her, granted she was actually married to my father at the time, although she declared that 'they were on a break', and in their divorce papers I think it actually cites 'Irreconcilable Differences' as the reason for the divorce, but Jess and I know its all shit, 'cause it wasn't like Mum ever really hid the fact that she was cheating on Dad, I mean if you're gonna cheat on your spouse, you should at least try and keep it behind closed doors, and not parade around for the whole world to know about. I mean I always knew that Mum was kinda ditzy, but I'd never realised how stupid she was until that point, and I was only seven at the time, so she must be pretty dense not to realise that if her seven year old daughter knows she's up to something, then said daughters father would also know. Whatever. I've said it before and I'll say it again for good measure, just so you get the point: My mother isn't all there, if ya know what I mean, I swear one day, I saw daylight between her ears. I'm not kidding.

After Noah and I split up, I swore off men for a while, choosing instead to concentrate on my schoolwork, and looking after myself as well as I possibly could. Although my Doctor was constantly reassuring me that there were no signs of my cancer returning, I was always aware that it could come back at any time, and that next time it could be so much worse, as in Bye Bye Sydney, See Ya in Heaven…add a little wave in there for good measure. I was never under any illusions about what it could mean for me if the cancer was too return, I was realistic, even though people, namely my mother, decided that I had a narrow view about it all, and that it was best I see a Shrink about it. She's the one who needs a Shrink, honestly, I'm not fucking crazy, I'm realistic, I was then, and I still am now.

I met Daniel Hecht just before my twentieth birthday. He was a Med student at UCLA, who I met one day on campus. We went out for dinner that weekend, and quickly fell headfirst into a serious relationship. Dad liked him, so did Jess and Damian. Mum was delighted that I had found someone who she deemed suitable for her daughter, even Peter liked him, maybe that's what scared me, my step-dad liking my new boyfriend. The first time Danny and I had dinner with them, I made a point of being overly affectionate, not that Danny complained much anyway. David didn't particularly like him, but then again, my younger half-brothers opinion didn't matter much to me. I didn't really know David that well and I still don't.

Danny and I moved in together just after we celebrated our one-year anniversary. We'd rented an apartment not too far from Dad's house. Danny and I had been together for almost two years when he proposed. I accepted and we began to plan our Wedding, which was set for May 15th the following year. We were both still in College, and so many people thought that it was ludicrous that we were even thinking about marriage at 'such a young age.' I paid no attention to them, I was in love with this man, and I wanted to spend that rest of my life with him.

Three months after we became engaged, my world came crashing down. I'd been having another check-up with the Doctor, and went out for a coffee afterwards to unwind, even after all this time, I got really uptight whenever I was due for another check-up and this time was no exception. Usually my uptight-ness was for nothing, 'cause my results had been normal. Anyway, after having a quiet cup of coffee, I went back to our small apartment, which we were hoping to be vacating soon, in lieu of finding somewhere bigger, and Danny was there, not unexpected, but what I didn't expect was to find him going at it on the couch with some random girl, who I'd never seen before. When he tried to explain, I ran, not bothering to claim any of my belongings.

The next day I moved back in with Dad, taking Jessica to help me move my stuff while Danny was at the Hospital. I left my engagement ring sitting on the bench, next to my key, and I walked out of his life, because if there's one thing I won't stand for in a relationship, it's dishonesty and unfaithfulness, maybe it's a side-effect of having my parents marriage break up because of Mum's infidelity, I don't know, but I knew that I couldn't stay in a relationship with someone who couldn't remain faithful.

Danny came over to Dad's that night, barging in as if he owned the place. I was sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV, trying to concentrate on whatever the hell was happening on the screen _"Sydney! Syd are you here?"_ I stood up and stared at him, waiting for an explanation, _"Syd, why did you leave?"_ I laughed; Was he that stupid? I guess he was, and he was going to be a Doctor. _"Why do you think I left Daniel?"_ I saw him gulp, I only ever called him Daniel when I was really mad at him, and today was no exception. _"Look Syd, it wasn't what it looked like."_

_"What you weren't fucking some random on our couch? We're supposed to be getting married, and you're fucking some blonde bimbo in our living room. All I wanna know is why? Why do you feel the need to look elsewhere? What is it that she can give you that I can't?"_

_"Children."_ At the mention of the C word, I began to lose what little composure I had left, _"You knew… you knew what I could give you. You knew that I didn't want…couldn't have children. I've given you every opportunity to get out of this, you didn't have to go behind my back and cheat on me, if you wanted children one day, you should've said, and I would've let you go," _I wiped away the tears that had begun to slide down my cheeks, _"You didn't have to cheat on me,"_ I whispered.

_"Syd, I do love you."_

_"Funny way of showing it. I can't be with you Danny, I'm sorry, it's over."_

_"But Syd, I want to marry you." _He came towards me, attempting to grab my arms and pull me into a hug. _"I can't trust you anymore. Please leave, and I hope you and the bimbo have a nice life together."_

_"Syd…"_

_"JUST LEAVE!"_ I watched as he went towards the door, walking out of my life for the last time. Once he was out the door, I collapsed against the couch, crying my eyes out. Jess found me there when she came home, and helped me onto the couch, drying my eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. One thing about Jess, even though she's younger than me, she sure knows how to cheer me up when I've broken up with my boyfriends, or in this case fiancé. _"Syd, don't be sad,"_ she told me, _"You know what this means?"_ I shook my head, _"All it means is that it wasn't meant to be, and there's something or someone even better waiting for you and when the time is right you'll know."_ Again with the insight, and she's younger than me people. I swear Jess is a fucking genius and I'm not just saying that 'cause she's my sister, everyone else says it too. _"Thanks Jess,"_ I said, mustering up the strength to finally speak. _"Want some ice cream?"_ she asks, the child in her shining through. I smiled and nodded. She got up and left, returning a few minutes later with a huge tub of ice cream and two spoons, handing one to me, and sitting the ice cream on my lap. _"Thanks Jess."_ She smiled at me and we sat there until the early hours, finishing off the ice cream, and talking about everything. I hadn't realised how much I missed my sister until then.

A/N: I'll leave it there. The next chapter will be in 'present time.' Please tell me what you thought, I love to hear everyone's opinions. Also, Jess's advice for Syd, about someone better waiting for her, is actually similar to something my friend told me the other day after I told her that I didn't get into Uni. It made me feel so much better, and I think it sorta fits into the story. I'll try and update again soon. But until then…:lol: Alyce :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Barren (Title subject to change)

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (21), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (12), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (8).

I want to dedicate this to my friend Tiffany. It was eleven years on the 5th since she died, and I want to dedicate this to her so she knows that I still think about everyday. Miss you and Love you Tiff.

Thanks to everyone who has left a review…I love you all :D

ALIASobsessed-thanks for reviewing :D

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…Danny is an asshole :D

S-thanks for reviewing…I'm hoping to bring Will and Francie into the story, it may take sometime though. And my friend is tremendously smart, I've known her for as long as I can remember, and she is THE most amazing person.

Eyghon-thanks for reviewing…are you happy I updated sooner:P :D

Natalie-HI! Long lost twin huh? I like that. And seriously if you like S/V stories, you should check out Allies…it's strictly S/V stories, I don't post there cos I'm too lazy, but I have read a few stories off there. Or check out the S/V forum at SD-1. You want Vaughn? I'll give you Vaughn…I have THE hottest picture of him on my computer…it's like…beyond HOT and then some…mmmm Vaughn. Sorry, I'm kinda loopy today, lack of sleep. Thanks for reviewing :D

Total Vaughn Lover-thanks for reviewing :D

Largemarage416-thanks for reviewing…there's been so much that I wanted to say about her past, and admittedly it is hard to sum it all up without making it boring…so I'm glad that you like it and that it hasn't bored you…yet.

If anyone is a member of SD-1 and would like to be put on my PM list for this fic, please review and let me know your user name so I can add you…and enjoy :D

**Chapter 4**

It's been five months since I dumped Danny's sorry ass. I saw him the other day, and I ran in the opposite direction, he had the Bimbo hanging off his right arm, and it made me want to be sick. Ok…it didn't just make me want to be sick, I actually was. I, Sydney Bristow threw up after seeing her ex-fiancé on Campus with his Blonde Bimbo. Now I don't have anything against blondes, in fact I wore a blonde wig to Mum and Peter's one day, just so I could see what they'd say. My ears rang for about a week, 'cause Mum screamed so loud. Dad and I laughed for a month afterwards.

But seeing Danny with her, it churned my stomach, just knowing that he'd been with her when he was sleeping with me…it freaked me out. The day after we broke up, I booked myself in for HIV and STI tests, I wanted to know if he'd 'bought me anything home', as my father used to say when he discovered that Mum had cheated on him with not one, but three men. Mum said that she loved Dad, but a part of me wonders if she only married him for his money, like she did with Peter, 'cause she definitely didn't marry him for his looks, if I had to wake up next to that every morning, I'd gauge my eyes out. I tried to once. I'm not kidding, I was fifteen, just before Peter kicked me out, and I ditched school for the afternoon and walked in on Mum and Peter having sex on the kitchen bench of all places! Needless to say, I took it upon myself to stay at Dad's for a few nights while I tried to get those awful images out of mind. I didn't sleep for a week, 'cause everytime I closed my eyes, I was assaulted with images of my mother and her fucking ugly husband, havin' a little couple time on the bench. I still can't eat off it.

Since seeing Danny the other day, I've been trying to avoid College altogether…I know I'm a wimp, but he knew what I could offer him when we first got serious, he knew that the likelihood of my being able to have children was incredibly slim, and that I didn't want them anyway. It hurts, that he thought he had to look elsewhere for sex anyway…lets just say, I ain't exactly frigid. I'm a woman, I have my needs, and I ain't afraid to vocalise what they are either.

On one of my rare trips to Campus today, I hid in the Library most of the day, and when I was packing up my books and laptop, so I could go home, the most gorgeous guy walked in, I swear, he's so hot that he could melt the North Pole. He looked over in my direction and smiled as he began to approach me. I looked around stupidly, thinking that he was actually going towards the invisible person behind me. _"Hi,"_ he said in his slightly accented voice, _"Is this seat taken?"_

_"No, it isn't."_

_"Good. I'm Michael Vaughn."_

_"Sydney Bristow."_ Even though Mum tried to change my name when she married Peter, I refused, preferring to introduce myself as a Bristow rather than Sydney Marley. _"It's a pleasure to meet you Sydney Bristow,"_ he said, kissing my hand gently. I gave him a small smile and I've decided that I'm never going to wash my hand again…ever. _"Likewise."_

_"Were you leaving?" _I was, but I sure as hell ain't now.

_"Actually yes. It was nice meeting you."_

_"Wait, Sydney, would you like to go to a movie this weekend?"_ Ok, I know we just met, but I'm already imagining what he would be like in bed…does that make me some sex-crazed fiend…I mean it has been a while, and he is HOT. _"I…"_

_"You have a boyfriend, I'm sorry."_

_"No…actually, I don't. I'd love to go to the movies with you." _After all, a dark movie theatre, think of the possibilities… Ok I need a new train of thought. After leaving him my number, I headed off towards Dad's happier than I've been in a long time.

Dad had finished work and was home by the time I got there. _"Is that you Syd?"_ I heard him call when I came in the front door. _"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."_ I went upstairs to my bedroom, dropping my laptop and books on the bed, since there was no room on my desk, I had too much other shit sitting on it. I took off my coat and threw my keys in the general direction of my bed, they undoubtedly landed somewhere where I can trip on them later tonight, not that I really care. My room at Mum's always had to be spotless, but at Dad's he doesn't really care, as long as it's clean when we have guests coming.

I headed back downstairs and found Dad in the kitchen cooking dinner. _"What we havin'?"_

_"Honestly Sydney, for someone who's a Lit major, you've got really bad grammar."_

_"Thanks Dad. What are we having for dinner…this evening?"_ Dad chuckled and came over to hug me.

_"We are having Lasagne."_

_"Goody!" _I said, finding my inner child, _"Do you need any help?"_

_"I'll be fine. How was your day?"_

_"I met this really hot guy. We're going out this weekend," _I said, jamming a piece of cheese in my mouth.

_"What's his name?"_

_"Michael Vaughn." _Dad nodded. One thing about my father, he isn't totally over bearing with me, he just sorta lets me do what I want, he always has, telling me that he trust my judgement. Mum's the overbearing one…I mean, Noah and I were sleeping together and she allowed her stupid husband to kick me out. If I'm ever a Mum, and the odds of that are pretty slim, and my teenage daughter was sleeping with her boyfriend, call me stupid but I would rather have them in my house where I could at least keep some sort of an eye on them. But Mum letting Peter kick me out was just saying to me, go and have unprotected sex, we don't care. It's bullshit. I mean we were careful, but how was Mum to know that. At least Dad cared enough to ask, that was as awkward as hell, but he said that he didn't have a problem with it, as long as we were careful. It's sweet, I reckon, my Dad is so great he's been a better parent to me than my mother has, and that's pretty sad when you think about it.

_"Damian's coming to LA this weekend, he's bringing his fiancé with him."_ Dad said, interrupting my thoughts.

_"Cool, I haven't seen him for ages. I can't wait to meet Sally either." _Damian and Sally were set up on a blind date three years ago, and recently became engaged. We hadn't met her in person yet, but we've spoken to her on occasion, and seen pictures that Damian sent over. They were living in Boston, where Damian is a lawyer and Sally works in marketing. They're thinking of moving to LA in the New Year. _"Where's Jess?"_

_"Your mother wanted to see her, then she was going out with Matt."_

_"Matt's nice, he seems to really care about her." _Jess has been going out with Matt for nine months, she's had the biggest crush on him for as long as I can remember, and they hooked up at a party, it sort of went from there, but he's such a polite guy, and Jess adores him. I love seeing her so happy, especially after all the shit we've been through with the divorce and everything. Jess was only three when Mum and Dad split up, and in the beginning Mum had sole custody and Dad took her to court, 'cause she wouldn't let us see him. She kept saying that Dad had Damian, and she wanted to keep us girls. Then she found out she was pregnant and changed her tune, quickly marrying Stupid-Ass Peter, and forgetting about wanting us. I didn't really understand it all at the time, but over time I've realised that while Mum gave birth to us, she really hasn't been much of a mother to us, only wanting to be around us when she feels like it and dumping us off on the nearest person when she doesn't want to have us around. It's bullshit, people ask me why I hate my mother, truth is I hate her because she's not really my mother, she's more of a stranger to me. Danny and I broke up, I was devastated, and Mum didn't care, she just called to make sure I was attending some High Society party that weekend with her, I slammed the phone down and haven't really spoken to her since.

Dad came over to the bench, handing me the phone, _"It's your mother." _Speak of the Devil.

_"Hi mum. What do you want?"_

_"Sydney darling," _I rolled my eyes and Dad laughed, _"Have I called at a bad time?" _I decided to test her patience a little, _"Actually, I was just about to go and sleep with the Bum that lives down the street, can I call you later."_ I thought I heard a blood vessel pop in her head, and Dad had turned bright red, trying to contain his laugher, he quickly left the kitchen and doubled over with laughter when he was a few feet outside the kitchen. _"That is completely disgusting and unnecessary Sydney Marley."_

_"My name is Sydney Bristow, not Sydney Marley. What do you want Mum, I've got things to do."_

_"The CEO of Peter's company is having a party on Saturday night, I would like you to attend."_

_"Not a chance in hell."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why do you think Mum? You're not interested in my life. you never call, except when you want something. I broke up with my fiancé five months ago, and you didn't even give a shit. I'm not something that you can take to Parties and show off, I'm a human being…I'm your daughter and you stopped giving a shit about me years ago."_ I hung up the phone and threw it onto the bench, leaning down to try and stop the tears that were flowing down my cheeks. Dad came back into the kitchen, having recovered from his laughing fit, and grabbed me in his arms, resting my head on his shoulder and rubbing my back, the way that only Dad knew how.

A/N: I'll leave it there. What did you think? there was a little back story in there…and a little Vaughn. Next update should be soon, I hope. Thanks for reading. Love you all :lol: Alyce :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Barren (Title subject to change)

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm moving on the 21st, so I won't have updates that week…sorry.

S-thanks for your review…with this fic I wanted to kinda reverse the relationships with Jack and Irina, cos in one of my other fics (Summer Lovin') Syd gets on so well with her mother, but her relationship with Jack is pretty much non-existent, so I wanted to change that for this fic.

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…a little Vaughn is a good thing…although I wouldn't argue having a lot of Vaughn around either…

Natalie-my faithful stalker and long lost twin…HI! Thanks for reviewing…again…I say that all the time. Yes Peter is an ass and we don't like him, I don't either, but his crazy logic is fun to write. Syd needs someone to hate aside from her mother. Anyway, Marley was the first awful sounding name that came into my head (sorry if that is anyone's last name, I don't mean to offend), so I went with it. And Jack being a caring person, I admit that it is slightly not possible, especially considering what I have read about season 4 (bear in mind, I'm from Aussie and lousy channel seven have not yet announced when they will be airing the new season…stupid channel seven shakes fist violently), but I wanted to have him nice cos he's such an ass in Summer Lovin' and it would be nice if Sydney could have a decent relationship with her dad.

Eyghon-thanks for reviewing…I wasn't to sure about how Syd and Vaughn should meet, that kinda got me stuck for a while. But I like it, it sorta fits into the story (maybe that's just me and my crazy logic), but yeah…and while you may be glad I updated early, my brain and total lack of packing isn't, putting it simply, my life sucks right now…but I'm trying my best to get more done, I don't want to write something just for the sake of posting, if I'm gonna write, I want it to be good, and not some garbage that sounds like I'm talking out of my ass (which most of the time I am). long story short, I'm trying and thanks so much for reading.

Largemarge416-thanks for reviewing…I can't wait for their date either, (I think that's just cos I'm S/V deprived and I can't take my DVD's with when I move…it sucks ASS). But anyway, I know their meeting was short, but I thought having Sydney stay just to talk to him was kinda desperate, and I didn't want her to look like that. Does that make any sense? I don't think it does…oh well…

Total Vaughn Lover-thanks for reviewing and his voice isn't the only thing about him that's sexy…I watched One Hour Photo…oh man, my friend burnt me a copy of it…mmm, Vaughn…I'm not really a dream come true blushes I'm more like someone's worst nightmare…really…

Claire-thanks for reviewing and the crazy little cartoon-y visual, cracked my up. To clarify, this fic is told entirely in Sydney's POV, and to make it easier dialogue is in italics, (makes it harder to format for SD-1, but I find it's generally easier to tell the difference between thought and what's really being said). I'm not offended that you think she's mean, cos I guess she kinda is in a way, but really Irina deserves to be treated like that considering the way she's treated Syd and her sister…

And finally, whoever left a review without a name, I'm not trying to blackmail people into reading my fics. Writing is my life, but I also like to know what I'm doing right or wrong with my story.

Now here's the chapter…

Chapter 5 

Vaughn, as I've decided to call him, and I went out on Saturday night. I hadn't spoken to my mother since I hung up on her earlier in the week, but when Jess came home later that night, she said that Mum had tried to blackmail her into going to this Party with her. It didn't work. Jess hates Mum almost as much as me at the moment and I guess it makes me kinda happy in some sick twisted way to know that my little sister despises our mother almost as much as me. What can I say? She deserves it for treating us like shit.

I met Vaughn at the movies a little after six, after spending almost two hours in my room looking for my car keys of all things. I'm not one of those girls who spends forever trying to find the perfect outfit to wear in order to impress her latest catch. I usually spend most of my time before the date, looking for my keys, or my shoes, or my hairbrush, or my wallet, or my phone. I'm so scatterbrained and a complete slob (yes I'll admit it), so naturally I can't find a thing. I missed one of Mum's crappy party's one night 'cause I couldn't find the shoes Mum told me I had to wear because 'they match the dress I've bought for you to wear perfectly', too bad my stylish beanie didn't (Might have been the slogan that proclaimed, 'I'm good in bed, I can sleep for days.' Mum thought it was 'inappropriate.'). Lucky I didn't go, 'cause Mum might just have killed me.

_"Hi,"_ a voice behind me said, I turned and saw Vaughn standing there looking all kinds of hot in a pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt. Damn, I want to jump him right now. _"Hey,"_ I replied, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. He reached out to take my hand and placed a light kiss there. I gave him a small smile, God he's sweet. _"You look beautiful,"_ he told me, his accent becoming more distinct in his speech. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear again, and looked away embarrassed. He noticed my embarrassment, _"What movie do you want to see?"_

_"What's on?"_ I asked, finding my voice.

_"Should we go check?"_

_"Sure."_ I followed him to where the board displayed a list of all the movies that were currently playing. _"Is there anything you'd like to see?"_ I shook my head. Gorgeous and considerate? Damn…as Francie would say 'he's a keeper.' Danny and Noah never really asked what I wanted to see when we went to the movies, I usually had to watch what they wanted and those movies usually sucked. _"No, I don't mind."_ We scanned the board for a few more minutes before settling on Bridget Jones's Diary: The Edge of Reason. _"I think I fell asleep in the first one,"_ I admitted, after we bought the tickets.

_"Well there's not really much on."  
"Yeah I know."_ We stood in line for a good fifteen minutes while we waited to be let into the theatre. In that time I felt Vaughn's arm slide around my waist nervously and I instinctively let my head rest on his shoulder. I don't know why I did it, but when I did, his arm pulled me a little closer to his warm body.

The movie finished a couple of hours later and we headed out of the theatre as another wave of people came in. Sometime during the movie, Vaughn's hand found my own, and mine had been held loosely in his ever since. It was kind of comforting in a really weird way I guess. The break-up with Danny had really knocked my self-confidence, just thinking about what went on between us, and knowing that he felt the need to cheat, made me feel kinda worthless, like my love didn't mean anything, and that my emotions were something to be played around with. But with Vaughn, I know I barely know him, but I feel strangely comfortable around him. I don't get it, it must be that time of the month, 'cause my hormones are really screwed up…again. I always get like this and I hate it, 'cause I feel so out of control of everything, kind of like when I was sick, there wasn't really anything I could do. It was out of my hands, it was up to God to decide whether I was going to live or die. I never told anyone this, but there were days when I felt so bad that I wanted to die, I wanted to kill myself, just so I didn't feel the pain anymore. I was that depressed. It scared me then and it scares me now, knowing that there was a time when I contemplated suicide, and to be completely and totally honest, I had it all mapped out in my head, how I was going to do it…I think if I'd had the energy back then, then I probably wouldn't be here now.

Vaughn and I went to a Chinese restaurant, which was tucked away on a back street a couple of blocks from the movie theatre. Considering it was located off the main drag, as Damian called it, it was fairly clean. The walls were a pale blue colour and the tables were spread across the wooden floor. There was a dumpy looking sofa across the hall opposite the entry, presumably for people who were waiting to be seated or for those who had ordered take-out and chose to pick up their meals. We were seated quickly, as the restaurant was fairly empty, and Vaughn was about to order a bottle of wine when I stopped him, _"I don't drink wine. I'll just have water thanks."_ He looked at me for a moment and ordered himself something to drink and the waiter disappeared while we looked over the menus.

Two and a half hours, two courses of Chinese, four glasses of water and a glass of lemonade later, Vaughn walked me back to my car, his hand once again holding mine. Our conversation hadn't been awkward, and we talked non-stop between bites of dinner and sips of drinks. He was from France, as I guessed by his faint accent, but he'd moved to LA so he could go to College. He loved the Kings and hockey in general, and promised to take me to a game when the season began again. Vaughn had two sisters, both older and they lived in France with his parents. Bella was married with a daughter, and Shelley was single. He'd had three serious relationships in the past, the last ending several months ago after three years together, and he'd been single ever since, claiming that he was still looking for 'Mrs Right', whoever she was. When we made it back to my car, I was searching through my purse for my keys, which had a habit of disappearing into the lining of my bag, and he lifted my hand up to his mouth, kissing it again. _"I had a great time tonight Sydney."_

_"Me too."_

_"I'd love to see you again."_

_"Me too."_ God is that all I can say? I guess it is, 'cause the way he's looking into my eyes, it's rendering me speechless. Goddamn, just kiss me already will you? He paused for a moment before leaning forward slightly, and I stood up a little straighter, hoping to meet him halfway, all the while damning my legs for being so short. Our lips met a second later. He pulled back after a second, and I let go of his hand, wrapping my free arm around his neck, pulling him back down. I know I'm a little desperate, but hey? Who cares? I don't see him complaining. Our lips touched again briefly and after a few seconds, I slipped my tongue inside his willing mouth, and we stood there, our tongues dancing together for several minutes, until we were forced to pull back, for lack of air. _"When can I see you again?"_ he asked, his breath still coming out in heaves.

_"Call me,"_ I said, finally finding my car keys and unlocking the door. I kissed him one more time before climbing into my car and driving away, leaving him standing alone in the parking lot.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there…was it any good? Let me know what you thought. Not sure when the next update will be. Sorry…real life sucks. Anyway, love you all :heart: Alyce :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Natalie-ok, ok you're not stalking me…as for this havin a happy ending…I'm not saying, you'll have to wait and see, I have a vague idea of where I'm goin with this…but no hints.

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…I wanna see the new season of alias…but I don't know when it's starting and Vaughn is sweet…I wish I could meet someone as sweet as him.

Sab-thanks for your review…firstly, yes, Vaughn looks like his usual hot self, cept a little younger. Syd, she has recovered from cancer, and I guess she does look like she does on the show, cept once again younger, and maybe a little less healthy (like paler skin or sumthin) I haven't really thought about what she would look like now…sorry.

Eyghon-thanks for your review.

Largemarge416-thanks for reviewing. Sorry I didn't include more dialogue from dinner, it's just, I guess I was being lazy, cos I have to go through and format it all for SD-1 and it just made it easier for me to do, cos I had so much packing to do, but I really wanted to get another chapter written. Does that make sense? In future I'll try and have more dialogue in there.

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 6 

I was driving home after my date when my cell phone rang. Chuckling to myself, I picked it up, taking my eyes off the road momentarily while I checked the caller ID. It was Francie. _"Hey sweetie,"_ I said, trying to find somewhere to pull over, so I didn't cause an accident, as I was apt to do when I was in the middle of a conversation. _"Hey Syd, what are you doing?"_

_"Driving home, I've been out."_

_"I knew that, Jess said you had a hot date."_

_"You could say that."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Vaughn, Michael Vaughn."  
"Where'd you meet him?"_

_"On Campus."_

_"Right, well you can tell me all about it tomorrow."_

_"What's happening tomorrow?" _I asked, thoroughly confused.  
_"We're going out for lunch."_

_"We are?"_

_"We are now, usual place, usual time."_

_"Ok, see you then Fran."_

_"Bye Syd."_ I hung up and threw my phone onto the seat, and pulled back out into traffic, continuing the drive back to Dad's.

Jess was sitting in the lounge room, waiting for me to get home, the television blaring in the background. _"Hey Syd, Francie called."_

_"I know, we're going out for lunch tomorrow."_

_"How was your date?"_ I checked my watch,

_"Three minutes."_

_"What?"_

_"That's how long it took you to ask me how my date was."_

_"That's avoidance, was it that bad?"  
"Hell no."_

_"Was it that good?" _I didn't reply, _"Syd, seriously, I'm your annoying little sister, I have to bug you about your love life, it's what little sisters do."  
"I don't do that to Damian."  
"That's 'cause he lives in Boston. By the way he's coming to visit next week."_

_"I know, with Sally. How's Matt?"_ I asked her about Matt, hoping she'd drop the topic of my date, but unfortunately my sister is smarter than that. _"He's fine, Syd, you're avoiding the topic again, how was your date with Michael?"  
"It was fine, my date with Vaughn was fine."_

_"I thought you went out with Michael?"_ Jess looked confused, ok, maybe she isn't as smart as people give her credit for. _"I did, Michael Vaughn. I thought that Vaughn sounded better, so that's what I will call him."_

_"Whatever, when are you going out again?"_

_"What makes you think we're going out again?"_

_"Just a guess, 'cause I haven't seen you this happy in months."_

_"I'm going to bed,"_ I said, getting up off the couch, _"Night Jess."_

_"That's avoidance,"_ I heard her yell as I retreated to my bedroom, throwing my stuff on the floor and dropping my tired body onto my bed, not bothering to change into my pyjamas.

Jess woke me the next morning, sometime after eleven, _"Syd, you better get up if you're going to make lunch with Francie."_ I rolled over on my doona and sat up slightly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My back was aching; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sleep in my clothes last night. I should've at least taken my bra and my belt off, since they were the main sources of my discomfort this morning. I looked over at my door and Jess wasn't there, as usual, wake me up and then leave before I can throw something at her for disturbing my dreams.

Standing up, I stretched my body gently and began searching my floor for a pair of jeans. Like I said, I'm a slob, and I know I left my clean clothes somewhere on the floor. After spending a good ten minutes looking, I gave up and pulled a denim skirt out of my closet. Grabbing a clean-ish looking top from the floor, I went into the bathroom and dumped my clothes on the floor. After undressing myself quickly, I adjusted the water temperature and stepped under the warm spray, letting the water soothe the aches in my muscles. I love my shower at Dad's, yes I did say my, I have my own bathroom. But the one at Mum's is crap. I mean, they've got a million dollar plus house, and the shower dribbles water out, like someone's just sitting above you, drooling over a really hot guy. It's pathetic. Mum wonders why I never want to stay there, well that's one of the reasons, that and Peter, and David, and Mum, well just all of them in general.

Half an hour later I made my way downstairs. It only took me a minute to find my keys this time, because they were still in my bag from last night, maybe I should sleep in my clothes all the time, sure makes it easy to find my car keys the next day. Jess was sitting at the bench, _"Morning."_

_"Try again, it's afternoon Syd."_ Dad came into the kitchen,

_"Hey sweetheart,"_ he said, kissing my cheek, _"You going out?"  
"Yeah, I'm meeting Fran for lunch."_

_"Don't you mean brunch Syd, 'cause you only just got up and everything," _Jess stated.

_"You can call it whatever you want Jess, but I'm gonna head off, I'll see you guys later."_ I kissed Dad's cheek and headed off out the door.

Francie was waiting for me by the time I arrived at the Café. _"You're late Sydney."_

_"Sorry, traffic."_

_"You slept in again didn't you?"_ I rolled my eyes, Francie knew me too well.

_"Yeah I did, I've just been feeling so tired lately. I don't know why."_ Francie looked at me, worry plastered all over her face. _"Syd, the cancer…it's not coming back is it?"_

_"No, I don't think so. I've got another check up in three weeks. I'm probably just exhausted with School and everything with Danny."_

_"That was five months ago Sweetie."_

_"I know, but I guess sometimes I can't sleep at night."_ I admitted, wiping away a small tear.

_"Oh Honey, I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. I'm moving on. Danny has, I should do the same."_

_"That's great Syd, now tell me about this guy."_

_"You're as bad as Jess."_

_"So I've been told, spill."_

_"We went out last night. Dinner and a movie. It was fine."  
"It was more than fine…"_ Francie was interrupted by the loud ring of my cell phone.

_"Hello?"_ I said picking it up.

_"Hi, it's Vaughn."_

_"Hi, what you doin'?"_

_"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were free tonight?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Did you wanna go out for dinner?"_

_"Sure, I'll see you at six."_

_"Where did you wanna go?"  
"Surprise me."_

_"Ok, I'll pick you up at six. Bye."_ I hung up the phone, and stared at it happily.

"That was him wasn't it?" "Yeah, so spill…" 

_"'Bout what?"_

_"Last night. Your date? Remember?"_

_"We went to a movie. We had dinner. We talked. We kissed. The end."_

_"Wait a minute, he kissed you?"_

_"The first time." _I said coyly,_ "Then I kissed him."_

_"Jez Syd, don't waste much time do ya?"_

_"Very funny." _

I arrived home from lunch with Francie a little after three, and went straight up to my room. Looking around at the piles of clothes that were strewn throughout the room, I decided that a clean up was in order and I began to sort out everything that littered my floor, resorting to sniffing my clothes to determine whether they were clean or not. Dad came in when I was about a quarter of the way through. _"Has Hell frozen over?"_

_"What?" _I said, turning to face the doorway.

"You… cleaning your room."  
"Very funny Dad, I was trying to find something to wear tonight. Well, that and my last assignment."

_"You going out with Francie?"_ I shook my head.

_"No, with Vaughn. He's picking me up at six."_ Dad nodded his head in response.

_"I'll leave you to it then."_ I watched as Dad disappeared into the hallway, and continued to sort through the masses of clothes that still littered my floor.

By the time Vaughn arrived that night, I'd finished cleaning my room, finding my missing assignment buried underneath a pile of books from school. I moved it onto my desk, hoping that it would stay there this time and not mysteriously disappear when I want to work on it again during the week. I also found an old picture of me and Danny at Malibu, and I took it up to Dad's office, running it through the shredder, watching as his face was cut into strips, while I wished that he was the one being shredded instead of just his picture. Aren't I nice?

Vaughn took me out to a little Mexican restaurant Downtown. _"How was your day?"_ he asked. _"It was fine, yours?"_

_"Better now."_ Have I mentioned that he's really sweet? When he came to pick me up tonight, he presented me with a single red rose and a small box of chocolates. I saw Jess peeking her head around the corner, rolling her eyes, as I sniffed the rose, and told him it was beautiful.

_"What are you doing next weekend?"_

_"My brother is coming in from Boston, he's bringing his fiancé with him. We haven't met her yet."_

_"They're engaged and you haven't met her yet?"_ Vaughn asked, looking slightly confused.

"We don't get to see Damian much, but him and Sally have been together for three years."

_"But you've never met her?"_ I shook my head.

"I've talked to her on the phone and seen pictures and stuff, they just haven't had the time to come and visit. What about you, what are you doing this weekend?"

"No idea, I was planning to take you out, but if your brother is in town…"

"I'd love to go out with you. Damian won't mind."

"Ok then. I'm going out with you then."

"Now, tomorrow…"

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there…What did you think? Good? Bad? Absolute crap? Let me know…not sure when I'll update again. I'll try my best to get something up next week…until then :heart: Alyce :D


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Love you all. :heart:

S-thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it. You thought that the way I got rid of Danny was brilliant, wow, thanks so much :D

Eyghon-thanks for reviewing. Glad that you loved it. I'm having fun writing this story…it's my new baby, and it passes the time alone.

Total Vaughn Lover-thanks for reviewing. I don't mind if you forget to review, cos I like never get the chance to review everyone else's stories and I feel really bad about that, so thanks heaps for taking the time to let me know what you think. Syd doesn't waste time, I mean, come on, would you if you were her?

Largemarge416-thanks for reviewing. Glad that you still like it, and hopefully it will get better, 'cause without giving anything away, shit's gonna hit the fan…

Natalie-HI! Yes I admitted that you weren't stalking me, but being in Mallacoota would do you no good, cos I don't live there no more. I'm about three hours West of 'Coota now, but I miss it so much. I have the next chapter of this written…and I'm gonna work on it some more this weekend…just to keep you happy

And here's the chapter…

**Chapter 7**

Leaning my head against the soft fabric of the sofa, I turned my attention back to Sally and Damian, who'd arrived earlier that day. I was the only one home when they arrived, having had the morning off school. Actually, they'd gotten me up, and then Damian teased me relentlessly about it, until I told him that Vaughn and I had been out every night since Saturday. He'd looked at me curiously, _"Who's Vaughn?"_

_"This guy I'm going out with," _I'd told him, shrugging my shoulders as if it was no big deal, I mean it wasn't really, so what? I've decided to stop moping over that drop kick of an ex-fiancé of mine.

I was actually planning to go out with Vaughn again that night, he was coming to pick me up around ten-ish and we were going out to some Club downtown. Fidgeting with the buttons on my jeans I pretended to pay attention to Damian telling us some story that seemed to be completely embarrassing Sally. I looked over at the clock again, and decided that I had better start getting ready, just so I could get away from them. Don't get me wrong, I love Damian so much, and Sally's nice, it's just I spent pretty much all day with them, so I heard most of these stories earlier and once is enough as far as I'm concerned. Plus I have other things on my mind; like that incredibly hot French man, who's coming to take me out clubbing. _"Excuse me,"_ I said politely, standing up as I spoke, _"I have to get ready."_ I left before anyone could object.

Going over to my wardrobe, I started looking for something to wear. By some miracle my room had remained reasonably clean over the past week, helped by the fact I had taken to sleeping in my clothes after falling into bed at odd hours of the night, after arriving home from my dates with Vaughn. We haven't slept together yet, but I guess a part of me is hoping that tonight we might take that next step, and I know that sounds crazy 'cause we've only been together for a week, but I've never felt like this before. My thoughts are interrupted by someone entering the room, _"Hi," _a female voice said. I turned around and saw Sally standing there. _"Hi, what's up?"_

_"I'm sorry that you had to listen to all those stories again, it must've been really boring."_

_"No, it was fine."_

_"Well I'm sorry anyway," _she noticed that I was burrowing through the wardrobe, _"Want some help?"  
"Um…sure."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Clubbing." _She nodded in recognition and proceeded to look through the clothes that were hanging in my wardrobe. I stood back, not used to having someone help me get ready to go out. It was weird, I have to admit, but I was kinda glad I didn't have to expend too much effort on deciding which top would go with which pants and vice versa. After debating for several minutes, Sally turned to me holding up a pair of black leather pants, which I had forgotten I owned, and dark blue top. She handed them to me without a word and I went into the bathroom to get changed.

Surveying myself in the mirror a few minutes later, I decided that Sally had good taste in clothes. Turning around I went back into my bedroom where Sally was sitting nervously on my bed. When I came back into the room she looked up and nodded approvingly. _"What are you going to do with your hair?" _she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and she motioned for me to sit, while she fiddled with my hair, trying to figure out how best to style it.

A little after ten I was pulling on my boots, almost ready to go. Sally had gone back downstairs a few minutes earlier, leaving me alone to finish getting ready. She'd put my hair in a loose bun with several strands hanging out everywhere, so it sort of looked like I'd slept with my hair like that, although I have to admit, it looked good. For someone who works in Marketing, she has bloody good taste in clothes, and knows how to do someone's hair. I managed to fit my phone and wallet in a small bag, along with my house keys. I had tried to fit a tube of lip gloss in there, but my efforts were futile, and I gave up, leaving the tube sitting on the bench in my bathroom. Checking my appearance once more, I went downstairs to wait for Vaughn to arrive.

The doorbell rang as I stepped off the bottom step. I watched as Jess answered the door. _"Hi," _she said, eying Vaughn, she hadn't met him yet, so she was a little unsure of who this man was standing on the other side of the door. _"Hi, is Sydney here?"_

_"Oh, you're Vaughn…yeah she's here, come in." _Vaughn obliged and came inside, as I approached him. _"Hey,"_ I said, giving him a quick kiss while Jess watched with interest. He smiled at me, and mouthed a greeting in return. _"Jess who's at the door?" _I heard Dad's voice approaching. _"It's ok Dad, it's Vaughn." _Dad stepped out into the hall and shook Vaughn's hand. _"I'm Jack."_

_"Michael Vaughn."_

_"This is my daughter Jess, I assume you've met."  
"Not really. Hi Jess." _Jess mumbled something back. _"We better get going Syd." _I nodded, _"Ok. I'll see you guys later." _We went outside, shutting the door firmly behind us. Once we were seated in his car, I leaned over and greeted him properly, kissing him with everything I had. We pulled back, breathing heavily, _"Hi," _I said innocently.

_"Hi," _he replied between gulps of air. He kissed my forehead once more and started the car.

The line at the entrance of the Club was fairly long, extending a good fifty metres down the street from the door. After waiting for half an hour, which we spent making out like horny teenagers, we finally made it up to the door and were quickly let into the dark club. Vaughn led me over to the bar, and we had a quick drink before making our way onto the crowded dance floor. The black floor vibrated beneath our feet as we danced together to the unintelligible music. My ears pounded from the noise and the sheer amount of people around me gave me a killer headache, and after a couple of songs I led Vaughn back over to the bar to grab another drink, _"My head's killing me,"_ I yelled to Vaughn and he nodded in response.

It was a little after three am when the taxi dropped us off at Vaughn's place. After having a few more drinks at the Club we'd decided it was better not to drive home and risk an accident. The whole way back in the cab we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol that was coursing through our systems, or the fact that he's as into me as I am to him. Either way, I feel sorry for the poor driver because we were practically eating each other's faces off. It can't have been a pretty sight. We stumbled into his apartment, hands everywhere, battling to remove one another's clothes and after a short struggle, we ended up in his bedroom, the door slammed shut behind us.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. I have the next chapter written and will hopefully post it next week sometime, depends on which days I'm at TAFE and whether I've got time. Thanks for reading. Love you all:heart: Alyce :D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

ALIASobsessed-blushes Aw shucks…glad you like this fic. I do too, it's my new baby, and I'm having a blast writing it…

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…Damien and Sally are nice people and _everyone_ should like them…

Total Vaughn Lover-thanks for reviewing…you think you know what's goin to happen…I don't really know what's goin to happen, so if you wanna share…feel free.

S-thanks for the review…adding Sally only _almost_ makes up for the cliffhanger…I was gonna make that longer but I thought that'd be a good place to leave it…

Eyghon-thanks for reviewing…

Natalie-TWO REVIEWS:hugs: aww, it means so much to me that you reviewed twice…really I can't put it into words. You have another long lost twin? Cool, I don't…just got you…and a wife and a son? Me too…cept, I got a husband instead and his initials are M & V. yeah in my dreams…hee hee, got me another HOT Vaughn picture…and long story short…life sux and is complicated…I give ppl advice…DON'T GROW UP, everything gets way too complicated, a'cause I had to move away and I miss all my friends, and my phone bill's gonna be huge cos Eb's and I usually talk everyday and I don't have a landline, so I've been calling her on my mobile…and it's bloody expensive…sorry, did the tangent thing again…meh, I'm gonna look at Hot!Vaughn pictures again…heh, Jen in Catch Me If You Can…have you seen that? Hee Hee, watched it on the weekend…

Largemarge416-thanks for reviewing…nah they didn't waste anytime, but why would they, they sure as hell didn't on the show…and they're in LUV…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 8 

I woke up sometime after lunch, alone in an unfamiliar bed. Looking around, I took in my surroundings. Vaughn's room was pale blue in color and hockey pictures adorned the walls. A large TV was perched in one corner, and a huge stereo system was in the opposite corner. Clothes littered the floor, mine amongst them, and what I assumed to be a desk, had bits of paper falling off it. Deciding to get up, I wrapped the navy blue sheet around my body and preceded to walk in what I hoped was the general direction of the kitchen.

My intuition proved to be correct and I came across Vaughn in the kitchen, hovering over the stove, cooking brunch. _"Hi,"_ I said, coming over to him.

_"Hi,"_ he replied, turning to face me. I lifted my head up a little to give me the leverage I needed to give him a good afternoon kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I vaguely heard him turning off the stove and dropping the spatula on the bench. His hands came up to cup my face, as I pressed my body against his, hoping to hold the flimsy sheet in place while I ran my hands up his back, feeling him shudder with my touch. Vaughn spun us around so I was pressed against the bench, and we paused to take a much needed breath before he attacked my lips again. A throat clearing alerted us to the presence of another person in the room. Vaughn pulled away and looked over my shoulder, _"Eric,"_ he said, trying to catch his breath. _"Dude…can't you do that somewhere else, there are other people who will want to use that kitchen eventually, and I don't want to be haunted by images of Mikey getting lucky when I use the microwave." _Vaughn rolled his eyes at 'Eric' who I assumed to be his roommate. Turning in Vaughn's arms, I looked at the man standing on the opposite side of the bench. He looked me up and down, _"Am I correct to assume that you're Sydney?"_ I nodded.

_"I guess, and you are?"_ He looked at Vaughn,

"Aww man, I'm hurt, you didn't even remember to mention your best friend to this very beautiful woman, who is standing in the kitchen with…is that MY sheet?"

"Geez Weiss relax a little will ya? I'll clean it."

_"No, you can have it now. No offence Sydney, its just…eww."_

_"Grow up Eric, hey can you give us a lift downtown? I need to pick up my car."_

_"I guess," _he said, sighing dramatically. Vaughn rolled his eyes at 'Weiss' again and we watched as he left the room, muttering to himself.

Eric dropped us off at Vaughn's car a couple of hours later after we'd finished locating all of my clothes from the night before. We couldn't find my panties, to which Weiss declared that fact to be 'majorly useful for blackmail purposes at a later date.' Vaughn dropped me at home not long after, promising to come over later, 'and I'll even bring pizza,' he said between kisses.

I tried to sneak in the front door, hoping to avoid any potential interrogations from Jess or Damian. God however, was not on my side and as I went to go upstairs I heard Mum's voice, _"Sydney, where have you been?"_

_"Why is that any of your business?"_

_"I'm your mother, it's my business."_

_"Bullshit Irina, you couldn't care less what happens to me."_ I continued up to my room, leaving Mum, who was at Dad's for reasons unknown, standing in the hallway. I dumped my bag on the floor and went into the bathroom, peeling my clothes off and stepping into the shower, trying to wash away the aches in my muscles.

Twenty minutes later and dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I went back downstairs, hoping to avoid Mum and get something to eat in the process. No such luck. Mum was waiting for me to come back down, stationed on a stool at the bench. I went into the kitchen and nearly tripped over Jess, _"What the fuck?"_ I yelled, as I tried to step around the mess she'd made on the floor. _"Sorry Syd. What you looking for?"  
"Coffee, and lots of it."_

_"Hey, what time'd you get in?"_

_"'Bout half hour ago, I stayed at Vaughn's."_

_"Who's Vaughn?" _Mum interjected. I decided to test her patience again,

_"This guy I'm sleeping with." _Mum choked on her drink,

_"What!"_

_"Vaughn is the guy I'm sleeping with." _I said, deadly calm,_ "I mean guys are only useful for two things right Mum?"_

_"What are you talking about Sydney?"_

_"Guys, they're only useful for sex and money, you taught me that. I mean you cheated on Dad."_

_"I did not!"_

_"Bullshit Irina, I knew, Dad knew, everyone knew. You were fucking Peter, John and Stan the same time you were sleeping with Dad. God is David even Peter's? Are we even Dad's? I mean it's not like you'd know, would you? You're too busy thinking about yourself, to think about anyone else and their feelings. Tell me Irina, Jess and I, are we Dad's?"_ Mum was quiet, then she stood up and left, slamming the front door behind her. _"Syd, was that really necessary?"_

_"Jesus Jess, do you even remember what she was like to us when Dad filed for divorce? She wouldn't let us near him, then the second she found out she was having David, she pawned us off on Dad."_

_"Doesn't mean you have to treat her like that Syd."_

_"Fuck this, I'm going out." _I ran upstairs to grab my keys, and left, almost as fast as Mum had.

I drove around aimlessly for half an hour. I ended up at the mall, deciding that a little retail therapy was in order. I spent about an hour looking through various shops, buying things that I really didn't need, but felt like getting anyway. I stopped in the Food Court, sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, in hopes of dulling the throbbing in my head. I dropped my bags on the table and shut my eyes for a second, and when I opened them, my vision was blurry and as it focused a little, everything started spinning. I thought it was just my lack of sleep catching up with me, so I rubbed my temples a little and decided to go home and wait for Vaughn to come over. As I stood up again, another dizzy spell assaulted me. I tried to ignore it, once again putting it down to exhaustion and maybe a bit of a hangover from the previous nights drinking binge.

I managed to make it through the crowds of weekend shoppers and stepped outside into the warm sun. I silently cursed myself for forgetting my sunglasses as the dizziness enveloped me again. I was making my way over across the brick path to the area where I'd parked my car when my legs buckled underneath me, and everything went black.

A/N:devil: I'll leave it there. I won't have an update for a few weeks, cos I'm goin home for a few days then when I get back, I'll only be in Bairnsdale for a couple of days, then I'm goin to 'Coota again, then I'm comin back to Bairnsdale for a couple more days, then I'm goin home for two weeks. Make any sense? It doesn't to me either…anyway, tell me what you thought…love you all :heart: Alyce :D


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Sorry it took soooooo long to get another chapter done. I have been posting bits and pieces about my progress on SD-1, but can't really do that here, sorry. I wanted to post on Tuesday, but unfortunately I was in Hospital during the holidays, 'cause I gots me appendicitis, and since I've got back to Bairnsdale (on the 18th) I've been having trouble sitting up at the computer for long periods, mainly because of the positions of the incisions from the surgery. My apologies for not updating earlier…

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…I'm not gonna reveal nothin', you'll just have to wait and see what happens…

Eyghon-thanks for reviewing…glad you liked it.

ALIASobsessed-thanks for reviewing…I have to say, I like that line too.

Vaughn is hot-thanks for reviewing…the idea was actually that Syd reckons that's what her mum thinks that guys are just for sex, cos that's the way she views her mum I guess, cos Irina was cheating on Jack.

Natalie-HI! A wife, son AND a fiancé, darn how come I'm not that lucky? Oh well, I'll just have to lust after MV the rest of my life. You can be my Goddess, after JG, a'cause on SD-1 I'm a member of Vartanism, and it states that Vartan is God, and Garner is Goddess, sorry. You can be next in line though…if ya want. :P

I watched Pearl Harbour the other day, will I was bed ridden, and I forgot HOW long it was. And Dude, post your stories, I promise I'll review every chapter, cos you're so so so kind and review everything I do, which I appreciate soooo much. Thanks for reviewing Forever, you're one of two people on that did, which I was kinda sad about, but I got like 30 reviews on SD-1, so that make me happy :D

Largemarge416-thanks for reviewing…and I think your curse worked, a'cause I gots me some appendicitis on the holidays…glad you liked it…

Total Vartan Lover-thanks for reviewing…so you didn't know what was going to happen? I'm intrigued, what exactly did you think was gonna happen?

Prey-thanks for reviewing…

Charlie-thanks for reviewing…am I an Aussie? HELL YES! AAA recruit #69 on SD-1, in case you really care. What's confusing about it? Maybe I can clear stuff up for ya, 'cause half the time I don't understand myself anyway…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 9 

The first thing I'm aware of is the bright lights shining down on me. I squeeze my eyes shut as quickly as I opened them, hoping to block out the light and the ache in my head that's accompanying it. While I wake myself up slowly, trying adjust to my surroundings, I wiggle my fingers a bit, not surprised when I feel a heart monitor attached firmly to one of them. I can also feel an IV in the back of my hand, there for reasons unknown. Fluttering my eyes open once again, I turn my head to one side, trying to see exactly where I am. I can see two other people in the room, one is my Father and the other one is…I blink once again, not really believing what I'm seeing, must be whatever they've been pumping into me, making me delusional.

The other figure comes over to me, _"Syd," _it says softly.

_"Vaughn?"_ I croak out, _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was at your house when they called…what happened?"_ I shake my head a little,

_"I dunno, I felt dizzy, I just thought it was the lack of sleep…Dad, what's wrong?"_ I've seen the look that he's wearing before, it's the same one he had when I was admitted to hospital last time. _"No," _I shake my head again, _"I'm not sick, I'm just tired…I'm not sick, it's not happening again,"_ I continue repeating to myself, while inside I know that it would make perfect sense. It's the same symptoms all over again. But I don't want to believe it, I won't. You know before when I said I was realistic…well I am, but deep down, I'm also a little insecure, I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my family and friends. I want to live my life and not become another statistic, one more life claimed by Cancer's evil clutches. One more person who could've been saved if Scientists had adequate funding to research cures. _"Sydney, we don't know anything yet, it could be nothing," _Dad said, trying to reassure me, although it's kinda pointless now, since I've already worked myself into a state of panic. Vaughn looked at us, confusion etched on his face, _"What do you mean it's not happening again?"_ Dad was about to answer, but I waved him off. Swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat, I answered him, _"When I was sixteen…I…I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Disease."_

_"You mean Hodgkin's like the cancer?"_ I nodded, not wanting to admit it out loud.

_"She's been in Remission for a few years,"_ Dad explained to Vaughn, who looked a little pale. I honestly wouldn't blame him if he ran and never looked back. While I was still trying to process everything in my own mind, Vaughn was silent, although his forehead was covered in wrinkles, something I'd noticed happened when he was deep in thought. I could feel him gently rubbing the back of my hand, and it reassured me slightly, knowing that he was next to me now, regardless of the fact that we'd only been seeing each other for a week.

I ended up falling asleep again while we waited for the Doctor to come in with the results. When I woke up again, Vaughn was sitting next to me, but Dad was nowhere in sight. Vaughn motioned towards the hallway, where I could see Dad talking with my Doctor. Their body language gave little away about what my results were, but when Vaughn told me they'd been out there for a while, I tensed up slightly, remembering when I was first diagnosed all those years ago. _"I can't do this again…"_ I whispered, not really intending for Vaughn to hear, _"Sydney?"_

_"I can't do this again," _I repeated, this time a little louder, as tears slipped down my cheeks. _"Sydney, it might not be anything…"_ Vaughn said, ever optimistic. Remind me to thank him for that when they let me out of this hellhole. I knew there was a truth to what he was saying, but on the other hand there was also truth and logic behind my jumbled up thoughts. I willed myself to think happy thoughts while I watched Dad and my Doctor communicate through the window. Their body language was giving nothing away and I wanted to kill them for that. After several long minutes they came into the room and I gulped loudly. Vaughn noticed how uneasy I was and squeezed my hand reassuringly. _"Sydney, how are you feeling?" _my Doctor asked. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to read his expression. It didn't work, so I answered his question, my voice crackly, _"I've been better," _I paused for a second, _"Is the cancer back?"_ His lack of response led me to believe that the news was even worse than I thought. _"Is it?" _I asked, my voice faltering. I watched as he took a deep breath. _"No,"_ he said simply. I did a double take, thinking that I'd imagined his response. _"No, your cancer isn't back, Sydney, you're perfecting healthy, a little run down, but otherwise healthy."_

_"Can I go home?"_

_"You can, but you need to get more rest, I don't want to see you in here again til your next check up in a few weeks."_

_"Thank you Doctor,"_ I said, relieved that nothing serious was wrong, and that I could go home. _"I'm going to organise your discharge papers, then you can go."_ I nodded my approval and watched as he left the room, Dad in tow. _"I told you it was going to be alright,"_ Vaughn said. Wiseass. I could kill him if he weren't so damn cute, and good in bed…I mentally slap myself, and try and shut off that part of my brain, before I get myself lost in fantasy…again.

I was discharged an hour later, and Dad drove Vaughn and I back home. Knowing that I don't like being treated like a baby, Dad went inside, leaving Vaughn and I alone in the driveway. He kissed my forehead, _"Don't scare me like that again."_

_"I'll try not to,"_ I replied, pulling him closer for another kiss. _"Do you wanna come inside?"_ I asked, once I'd caught my breath.

_"Pizza'll be cold,"_ he commented as I grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway. _"We'll just get another one,"_ I said shrugging my shoulders, _"Besides I'm not really very hungry anyway."_

_"Is that you Sydney?"_ I heard a female voice screech. I rolled my eyes, and continued leading Vaughn towards my bedroom on the second level. We went into my room and I shut the door. _"Who was that?" _Vaughn asked, slightly confused.

_"Mum."_ I stated, not willing to expand at all. Vaughn didn't reply, instead I watched as his eyes wandered around my bedroom. I have to admit, Dad has spoiled me a hellava lot, he's always given me pretty much anything I've ever wanted, and I guess my room reflects that a bit. Dad bought me a huge home theatre system when I first arrived home from hospital, and it lines the wall opposite my bed. my wardrobe sits on the left of my bed, and the door to my bathroom is on the right side. My desk is nestled in one corner of my room, and my shelves of junk are attached along the walls, trophies and shit almost falling off half of them. A pin board hangs above my desk, housing all my ribbons that I've won from the various sports I used to participate in. Photos cover a large section of my wardrobe doors, and random pictures of scenery from all round the world are attached at odd angles across the rest of my walls.

While Vaughn was surveying my room, I lay back on the bed, waiting for him to finish. When he turned to face me a few moments later, he smiled and lay down next to me, his fingers playing idly with my hair. _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you,"_ I said after a few minutes of silence. _"Sydney, it doesn't matter. We've only been seeing each other a week."_

_"Still, I'm sorry."_

_"Was it scary?"_

_"What? Having cancer?"_

_"Yeah, was it?"  
"I've never been more scared in my life,"_ I paused, _"And today, I swear I thought it was happening again and…I guess I don't know if I can survive it again."_ Vaughn wiped away the tears that had begun to slide down my cheeks, and kissed my forehead softly. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop more tears from falling. Vaughn continued to kiss my face, slowly working his way down to my lips. He was gentle at first but as I deepened it, our tongues tangled together and our hands began to roam, fiddling with clothing as we struggled to remove clothing. Our jackets were thrown haphazardly to one side as I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. We paused to take another breath, and in the process our shirts were thrown in the general direction of our jackets. I pulled him down to join our lips again, but Vaughn had other ideas, attaching his mouth to my neck, and trailing kisses down it. I moaned as he hit a sensitive spot, and my hands continued to fiddle with his belt buckle. Vaughn kissed his way back up my neck and our lips melded together. We were so involved in each other that we didn't hear the door open and another person enter. _"SYDNEY!"_ We separated quickly and looked over to source of the voice. Irina. Great. Couldn't she have come in later? _"What are you doing in my room?" _I asked angrily, picking up my shirt in the process. _"Why are you even in this house? It's not like you live here anymore."_

_"I came to see how you were."_

_"No you didn't Irina. Let me guess, you want me to come to another stupid party with you. I'll save you the trouble. Not happening. You can go now. I'll show you the door in case you've forgotten where it is."_ She turned and left. Once she was out of the room I turned to Vaughn, confusion was etched on his face for the second time that day. _"Why did you treat her like that? She's your mother, shouldn't you respect her?"_

_"I'd never respect a woman like that, she may have given birth to me, but she's not my mother."_

_"Why?"_ I took a deep breath and began to speak.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. What did you think? I'll try and update again soon…:heart: Alyce :D


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

ALIASobsessed89-thanks for reviewing…that wasn't a mean place to leave it, I just didn't know what I wanted to write.

Vaughn is hot-thanks for reviewing…glad you liked the cancer scare, and the Syd/Irina interaction, I like writing that actually.

Claire-thanks for reviewing…

Chapter 10 

_"Why did you treat her like that? She's your mother, shouldn't you respect her?"_

_"I'd never respect a woman like that, she may have given birth to me, but she's not my mother."_

_"Why?"_ I took a deep breath and began to speak.

_"Where do I start?"_ I paused, trying to collect my thoughts. _"When I was seven my parent's split 'cause Mum was cheating on Dad…with multiple men, I heard three, but with her you'd never know. A few years ago Dad told me that she'd been cheating for years. I could see how much it hurt him. Then she found out she was pregnant, and married Dip-Shit Peter. He's such an asshole, he kicked me out of their house when he caught me with my boyfriend." _I paused again, taking another deep breath. _"The way she treats me and Jess it's…I don't know how to describe it. I mean when her and Dad first split she had sole custody of us girls, and when Dad took her to Court she kept saying that he had Damian and didn't need us, but as soon as she found out she was pregnant, she didn't want us anymore. _

_"It just shits me, 'cause I know that's who she is, she's a bitch, but still it doesn't give her the right to treat me and Jess the way she has. She just lets Peter have his own way all the time; he said he didn't want me in the house, so she kicked me out. He caught Jess making out with her boyfriend while Mum was away and kicked her out too. When I broke up with Danny, she didn't give a shit, all she cared about was some bullshit party that I was meant to go to with her that weekend."_ I dissolved into tears, the salty liquid running down my cheeks, dropping onto the fabric of my doona. Vaughn wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back lightly in an effort to calm me down a little. Sniffling I continued, _"Irina's all about status and making the right impression on the right people. She talks to Jess a little but with me, it's only ever when she wants a favor. When I got sick…Mum and Peter were looking after me, Peter acted like it was nothing, I can remember him saying I'd probably got an STI or something, but it's bull. He didn't even care. _

_"When I got out of Hospital after my treatment, Irina thought it'd be better for me to stay with them, 'cause Dad wouldn't be able to look after me. I wouldn't go…It's crap all of it. Sometimes I wish that Joyce was my mother, 'cause even though Damian didn't grow up with her, she was – is - an awesome mother." _I wiped away the few stray tears that were still making their way down my cheeks; Vaughn tightened his grip on me and pressed a soft kiss into my forehead. _"I sorry Sydney…I don't know what else to say."_

_"You don't need to say anything," _I whispered, _"The fact that you haven't run, that speaks for itself." _I gave him a quick kiss and leaned further into his warm body.

We finally made it down stairs an hour or so later. Irina was long gone, Dad said she cleared out when she came down from my room, and then Jess informed me that her, me and Vaughn were required at Peter's for dinner on Friday night. Like Hell. Damian came into the kitchen, Sally a few feet behind, _"Jesus Syd, did ya have to scare the crap out of us?"_

_"What can I say? I have a flair for drama." _He snorted.

_"Syd, you know no one actually believes that don't ya?" _I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment. _"Damian, Sally, have you met Vaughn?"_

_"No we haven't. Hi." _Sally said, offering him her hand, which he placed a small kiss on.

_"So you're the guy that Syd was out with all last week?" _Damian enquired.

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"What time did you get in last night anyway Syd, I didn't hear you." _I gulped,

_"Um…like one I think. Vaughn?"_

_"I dunno, wasn't paying attention." _Damian eyed us suspiciously,

_"Was that PM or AM?"_

_"PM," _I admitted.

_"Jeez Sydney, you're worse than I was at your age." _I pushed him playfully, even though I knew that he was probably telling the truth. I've always been my own person and ain't no one gonna tell me what to do, or how to behave. _"Hey I'm an adult, and if I wanna stay out all night, then I will. Dad doesn't care, do ya Dad?"_

_"I do care Sydney, but I accept that you're old enough to make your own decisions."_

_"Wait, does this mean I can stay out all night too?" _Jess asked.

_"Not a chance, not until you've finished school at least."_

_"Come on Dad, Syd always stayed out late with Noah when she was still at school. Please."_

_"I'm not changing my mind Jessica." _Dad left the room, Jess following him; still whining about how she should be allowed to stay out all night if she wanted. _"So Vaughn…" _I gulped when Damian started speaking. Here it comes…The Interrogation…

Vaughn and I escaped to back to his place after an hour or so. Seeing the pleading look in my eyes Damian went easy on Vaughn, a fact for which I was grateful. I love my older brother, just not when he's harping on my boyfriends. Shit, did I just call Vaughn my boyfriend? Glad I didn't say that out loud. I don't even know what to call 'us' right now, I sure as hell better have it defined by the time we go to Dip-Shit's house on Friday. _"Syd?" _I hear Vaughn ask, interrupting my thoughts.

_"Yeah?"_

_"We're here, are you gonna get out of the car?"_

_"Course, I was just thinking that's all." _He stuck his hand out, helping to pull me out of the car and into his arms. He locked the car before putting his arm back around me, holding me closer than I could ever remember him doing so. We walked into his apartment, Eric was nowhere in sight so we went into the kitchen, under the pretence of getting something to eat. I waited by the TV while Vaughn was in the kitchen until I heard him yelling out, _"Syd, you've got to come and see this." _I did as I was instructed and went into the small kitchen, looking round to see what he was looking at. Finally my eyes settled on the fridge, and my missing panties, which had been hung up using a magnet. A small note was attached underneath it, Vaughn pulled it off, reading it before passing it off to me, _'Found 'em! You don't even wanna know where.'_

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there…What ya think? Let me know. Next chapter should be up soon…Until then :heart: Alyce :D


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Argh…where did everyone go? Natalie…where are you?

I want to dedicate this chapter to my Nana, who passed away on Sunday. I love you Nana, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to say goodbye.

Vaughn is hot-thanks for reviewing…glad you liked the ending…

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-thanks for reviewing…wow thanks for the compliments…

**Chapter 11**

Friday came much too quickly in my opinion. After finding my panties stuck to Vaughn's fridge the previous weekend, I'd quickly pulled them down and stashed them in my pocket, unfortunately I forgot they were there, and Dad found them a couple of days later when he was doing the washing. Talk about hard to explain. I think the look on my face when he bought it up over dinner told him all he needed to know about why on Earth I had a pair of panties in my jeans pocket.

Vaughn and I hung out every day during the week, usually after class, since Dad was determined to make sure I heed my Doctor's advice and get more rest. Not that I minded, I know that Dad only wants what's best for me. Tonight however, we were planning on escaping Irina and Peter's as soon as humanly possible, and going back to his place to watch movies.

Looking in the mirror one last time, I run my fingers through my hair, untangling it as much as possible, before adjusting my shirt once more. _"Hey," _I heard Vaughn's accented voice call. I turned around and smiled. Dressed casually in jeans and a shirt, he looked drop dead gorgeous. I gave him a quick kiss, pulling back before things got out of hand. Surveying my outfit he nodded approvingly, _"You look beautiful,"_ he said, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my forehead lovingly. _"You don't look too bad yourself."_

_"We probably should get going Syd."_ I sighed,

_"I spose we should." _I took his hand and led him out into the hall, _"Jess, are you ready yet?" _I banged on her door and when she didn't answer I barged in, surprised to find her and Matt getting hot 'n' heavy against the wall, I cleared my throat, _"Jess, Matt, we gotta go."_ Apparently Matt was required at dinner tonight too, don't ask me why though. It's not like Dip-Shit and Irina haven't met him before, I really wish they'd stop acting like they were interested in what happens to me and Jess though, its nauseating. Jess and Matt blushed profusely and began to straighten up their clothes, _"We'll meet you downstairs, don't be too long, Vaughn and I have other plans tonight."_ Jess mumbled something in return, but I ignored it and Vaughn and I went downstairs, leaving them finish straightening up.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at Peter's house. I stopped the car in the middle of the driveway, and we all climbed out. Jess and Matt went ahead to the large oak door, and Vaughn waited while I locked up the car. Taking Vaughn's hand in my own, I gathered up the courage that I would need to survive dinner with Irina. By the time Vaughn and I reached the door, David had answered and was letting Jess and Matt in. Not bothering to introduce him to Vaughn, I barged in, heading in the general direction of the living room, looking for something to drink.

Dip-Shit came out of his office as we came into the living room. Making a beeline for the table that housed the drinks; I poured two, one for myself and one for Vaughn. _"Sydney, nice to see you again." _I rolled my eyes, took a big gulp from my glass. Vaughn stood there, slightly uncomfortable, looking around, hoping to see Matt or Jess, but they'd disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. _"Hi Peter, thanks so much for inviting us tonight," _I said, my voice sugary sweet. He smiled happily, seeming to forget that I hate his guts. Man is he dense. He eyed Vaughn as Irina came into the room, David in tow, _"Who is this young man?" _he asked. Sighing, I decided to respond,

_"This is Vaughn,"_ I said, not willing to expand. I listened as they all exchanged pleasantries before dropping my body onto the uncomfortable leather sofa. Vaughn sat next to me, resting his hand dangerously high on my thigh. I smiled and turned his face towards me, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Once Peter deemed that our display of affection had gone on long enough, he cleared his throat, attempting to get our attention. I reluctantly pulled away, sliding my hand back out from under Vaughn's shirt. _"Was that necessary Sydney?" _Peter asked, a trace of anger evident in his voice.

_"Yeah, Peter, I guess it was. Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"Of course I do,"_ he turned to Vaughn, _"Has she told you why she is no longer welcome in our home?" _

_"Yeah, something about you kicking her out."_

_"That's not what happened," _Peter said, as if Vaughn was going to believe him over me.

_"Bullshit, you kicked me out because you couldn't deal with the fact that I was sleeping with my boyfriend."_ Jess and Matt both snickered as Peter turned bright red, I swear there was smoke coming out of his ears. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing out loud, and I saw Irina get up and usher David out of the room, as if he was too young to hear such talk. _"Sydney, you have no right to speak about your father like that,"_ Irina said once she returned. _"He's not my father,"_ I reminded her, _"He never will be."_

_"Sydney, irrespective of whether he is your father or not, you should offer him the same respect that you do Jack."_

_"I offer respect to those that deserve it, and Irina you and your husband sure as hell don't deserve my respect. You never will." _I stood up and left the room.

Having remembered the layout of the house fairly well, I ran up the stairs, turning left at the top and bolting down the hall to where my room used to be. Opening the door slightly I went inside and shut the door. Sitting down on the bed, I dissolved into tears. I heard someone calling my name but I made no attempt to answer and was surprised when a few moments later Vaughn came into the room, gently closing the door behind him. _"Sydney, are you ok?"_

_"Its just being here, brings it all back again,"_ I admit tearfully. Vaughn wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands up and down my back in a soothing gesture. _"Do you want to go?"_

_"Nah, I just need a minute." _Vaughn continued rubbing my back, and I began to doze off in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, I perked up again, turning my head slightly so our eyes met. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that got more heated as the seconds ticked by. Vaughn's hands, which had been rubbing my back soothingly, sought to discard my shirt, throwing it into the dark corners of the room.

A/N: that's all for now…tell me what you thought…:heart: Alyce


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-thanks for the review…and the compliments, I'm blushing something stupid right now. Thank you sooooooo much.

ALIASObsessed89-thanks for the review…

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **Firstly, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed, your feedback means the world to me. Secondly, as part of my course that I am doing this year, I was selected to go to Cairns for twelve weeks work experience, therefore this will be the last update till I get back sometime in October.

Chapter 12 

Damn Peter! Damn him to Hell! Why the fuck did he have to play concerned step-parent now? The look on his face was worth it though. Lets just say by the time Peter hauled his fat ass up the stairs and down the hall, there was very little material separating mine and Vaughn's bodies. I screamed; Vaughn screamed; Peter fainted. That'll teach him to stay out of my room in future, well its not really my room, but you get the picture. Right?

Vaughn and I were out of that house so fast, half-dressed I might add, and I don't think we'll be invited back there anytime soon. Oh well, no great loss. Our bodies inflamed with lust, and hormones coursing through our systems, meant we only managed to make it as far as the back seat of my car where we continued our earlier…activities.

Deciding to skip movies at Vaughn's we went out for dinner, both of us starving since we skedaddled from Peter's before dinner was served. We stopped at some random café near Peter's, ordering something that sounded edible. I was wrong. _"Oh my God, that's disgusting."_

"_What? That?" _Vaughn asked, pointing at the grey mush that represented my dinner. _"Yeah, that," _I replied, shrugging my shoulders and taking another bite, my face screwed up in disgust. Vaughn looked at me puzzled, _"I thought you said it was disgusting?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm starved and it's all your fault."_

"_I didn't hear you complaining, in fact I think it was the opposite." _I shrugged, ignoring his comment, knowing that he was telling the truth, I certainly didn't put up a fight.

Twenty minutes later, after leaving a minimal tip, Vaughn and I left the café, driving around the city aimlessly until we had to stop for gas. Pulling into a dingy looking gas station, I got out, intending to fill up my car, but finding that Vaughn had beaten me to it, _"You want it filled right up?"_ he asked, watching as I nodded slightly. Revelling in his sweetness, I mean Danny and Noah never filled my car for me, I had to do it myself, I gave Vaughn a quick kiss and wrapped my arm around his waist, letting my head fall to his shoulder. His free arm pulled me closer and when I looked up at his gorgeous face, we shared a passionate kiss, both of us fighting for dominance. The click of the bowser bought us back to reality, and Vaughn took the nozzle out of my gas tank, securing it in the bowser while I tightened the cap on my tank. Rifling through the junk on the passengers side floor, I found my bag, extracting my wallet, and taking a hold of Vaughn's hand as we entered the dingy shop.

The actual 'shop' part wasn't much cleaner than the outside, which didn't really surprise me, since I honestly had no idea where we were in the city, and thought it was probably best that I didn't know. A short, dark, chubby man was behind the counter, his eyes lighting up eagerly as the bell above the door chimed, indicating that he had what was probably his first and only customer of the night. We went over to the lone fridge and grabbed a bottle of water each, not even bothering to look at the food that lined several shelves. I dropped the two bottles on the counter, leaving Vaughn to browse the shelves while I paid. When I pulled out my Gold credit card, the guys eyes nearly popped out of his head, I guess he's never really seen one before. While I was signing the credit card slip Vaughn came up behind me, grabbing the bottles off the counter, watching the man behind the counter closely.

Settling ourselves back into the car, I started the engine and pulled out onto the dark street. _"Um Syd?" _Vaughn asked as I began driving down the road.

"_What?"_

"_Do you know where we are?"_

"_No idea, maybe we should've asked directions."_ Vaughn laughed. _"I'm serious, I have no idea where we're going or how the hell we get back to my place." _Vaughn's eyes widened, _"Maybe you should've paid more attention when you were driving."_

"_I had other things on my mind."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Do you really want me to elaborate?" _I asked innocently.

"_I probably don't,"_ he concluded. I slid my hand across til it was nestled comfortably in his, only moving it when I had to change gears.

After another hour of driving around with no real direction I pulled over to the side of the road, turning the engine off and resting my head against the steering wheel. I screamed in frustration, _"Why the fuck did I not take Dad up on his offer of a GPS system for the car?" _Vaughn laughed,

"_Ahh Syd, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_We're lost. I have no idea where the hell we are. I guess we'll have to sleep here tonight, in the morning I might have some idea how to get back to my place." _Vaughn looked at me skeptically, _"Sleep here? In the car?"_

"_No Einstein, in the gutter next to the car! Of course sleep in the car, where the hell else are we supposed to sleep!" _I paused, _"I'm sorry Vaughn, I'm just so tired."_ I leaned over and kissed his forehead in apology and locked the doors. I started climbing through the seats, holding out my hand to Vaughn, _"Coming?"_

"_Do you have to ask?"_ he replied, following me over, and laying down so that I could lie in his arms.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, as the sun started to peak over the horizon. I shook Vaughn a little, calling his name softly in an attempt to wake him. When he continued to sleep, I shook him a little harder, and snaked my free hand under his shirt to tickle his chest. That did the trick and he jerked awake. _"Morning," _ I said, kissing his forehead. _"Morning Syd."_

"_We should get going, I think I can find my way home now."_

"_Ok," _Vaughn said as we climbed back into the front seat and I started the car, letting it idle for a few minutes while I woke myself up completely. A few minutes wasn't really gonna do the trick, but it helped a little. _"We're stopping for coffee, first place I see, I don't care how dirty it is,"_ I declared as I pulled back out onto the road, driving in the direction that we came from only a few hours earlier.

An hour and a quarter later we arrived back at Dad's, after receiving directions from someone on the Graveyard Shift at a relatively clean gas station. Turned out that we had driven North-West last night, which surprised me somewhat, considering there is really nothing that way that interested me, I would've been less surprised if we ended up in the Valley. When we pulled into the driveway I parked the car in it's usual spot and climbed out, coming round the front to meet up with Vaughn, _"You coming inside?" _I asked.

"_I should get home, I'll come see you later."_

"_You sure? You don't have to drive back to your place."_ I batted my eyelashes at him and he caved, taking my hand and walking with me to the front door.

We emerged from my bedroom later that morning, to some quizzical looks from Dad and Jess, who were downstairs having coffee. _"What happened to you two last night? I had to get Dad to come pick us up."_

"_Didn't Peter tell you?"_

"_Tell us what, all I saw was you two running out the house, wearing very little."_

"_Let's just say Peter got more than he bargained for when he decided to play concerned step-parent."_

"_Oh my God Syd, you weren't…"_ she trailed off, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Vaughn and I laughed, that was all the answer she really needed. Instead of being embarrassed, Dad tried to contain his own laughter as Jess shook her head, _"Jeez Syd, why do you have to do that to him?"_

"_Hey,"_ I said defensively, _"If he hadn't been an ass in the first place, then we wouldn't have been up there, so it's his problem. Besides, I didn't want to be there anyway."_

"_What time did you get in?" _Dad asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Um, a couple of hours ago, we went for a drive and lost, ended up sleeping in the car." Before we could be questioned further, I decided to make Vaughn and I some breakfast, making a beeline for the coffee before I even bothered to look at what food we had in the house. I handed Vaughn a cup of coffee, and he kissed my forehead sweetly in return. Giving his hand a quick squeeze, I went back to the fridge, looking through its contents, trying to decide what to cook. Finding nothing that I felt like making, I turned to the bench, spotting the fresh loaf of bread that Dad had bought earlier. "Toast?" I asked. Vaughn nodded, and I loaded the toaster, pushing the button on the side down. When I turned around again, Dad had disappeared, only to return moments later, my mother trailing behind. "Sydney, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Depends what you want."

"I want an explanation as to your performance last night."

"What's there to explain?"

"Your behaviour for one."

"My behaviour? What about it?"

"You just left, no explanation."

"No, we left before we were kicked out." Mum looked thoroughly confused. Figures. "What your perverted husband didn't tell you?"

"Look Sydney Anne, I don't know what your problem is with Peter…"

"You don't know what my problem is with Peter? Jeez Mum, how stupid are you? He hates my guts, and the feelings mutual. He didn't want us there last night, so I saved him the trouble of kicking us out." While I was talking to Mum, Vaughn had come into the kitchen and buttered our toast, spreading a thick layer of jam over the surface. "If you'll excuse us Irina," I said taking the plate and leaving the room, effectively putting an end to any further discussion.

A/N: See ya's when I get back…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know I said that I'd update in October, and well it is, but I'm still in Cairns, and not leaving for at least another five weeks, that said I may have another update in that time, depending on how much I work. Not too sure.

Anyways enjoy, and hugs to Bri for the Beta.

**Chapter 13**

Mothers. Why the hell do we need 'em? Actually don't answer that. I swear sometimes mine's having a permanent blonde day and when she's not, she's off with the Fairy's anyway. If we didn't look so much alike, I'd disown her in a second. I just hope I never turn out like she did, Mutton dressed as Lamb, that's what most of her High Society 'friends' call her when she's not looking. She is gorgeous though, I'll give her that, it's just half the time her make-up is so thick that you could scrape it off with a nail file. When she showed up at Dad's the other day, I swear I just wanted to slap her, that's why I left the room so quickly, before I did something I knew I wouldn't regret.

I haven't seen Vaughn since the morning after dinner at D.S.P's. Don't get me wrong, things are still great, next month's phone bill will attest to that, it's just that assignments got in the way with due dates approaching quicker than I thought, not just me, but for Vaughn too. After spending an amazing afternoon over at Vaughn's (thank God Weiss was out), we decided assignments needed to be done, then we could spend as much time together as we liked. Until then, our last afternoon together had given me more than enough material for my day-dreams, which occur a little too often sometimes. I have to admit I've never gotten through my work so fast, and hearing his voice almost hourly certainly helps.

_"Hey beautiful,"_ an accented voice says when I hurriedly pick up the ringing phone. _"I was just thinking about you,"_ he continues, as I blush.  
_"Me too,"_ I reply, happy to hear his voice even though we spoke barely an hour ago.  
_"How's the assignment going?"_ Vaughn enquired gently.  
_"About ninety percent done, then I'm going to edit."  
"When will you be finished?"  
"Tomorrow morning probably, why?"  
"Come over the second you're done, Eric's away for the rest of the week,"_ he said, his voice laden with desire.  
_"Really, why is that important?"  
"Remember the other afternoon?"  
"Vaguely, you might need to refresh my memory."_ I heard him gulp loudly on the other end of the line.  
_"Might take awhile,"_ he replied, once he'd found his voice.  
_"Are you up for the challenge?"  
"Definitely,"_ he paused, _"I've missed you Syd."_  
_"Missed you too."_ I was silent for a moment, thinking about his admission.  
_"Syd, you there?"  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the other afternoon."  
"So you remember then?"  
"You bet your sexy ass I do. I'll be at your place in a few hours."  
"Good. See you then."  
"Yeah."_ I hung up quietly and turned my attention back to my laptop, quickly re-reading what I had written before continuing on.

It took six very long days but I finally finished my papers. Note I said papers, plural. Almost the second I finished editing, I slammed my laptop shut and grabbed my car keys and phone as I hurried out of the room. Not caring how much noise I made as I scrambled down the stairs, I practically ran to the front door, shutting it as quietly as I could in my hurried state. I arrived at Vaughn's less than ten minutes later, when it usually takes up to twenty on a good day. There was a single light on upstairs when I arrived, skidding the car to a stop. Locking my car, I made my way up to the door of the complex, repeatedly pressing the buzzer, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.  
_"Hello?"_ came his voice through the speaker.  
_"Hey, let me up."_ I said and seconds later the door clicked open and I headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time, making my way up to the fourth floor.

Vaughn was standing in the doorway when I came down the hall at a fast walk. When he saw my flushed appearance he smiled and laughed a little. I didn't give him time to say anything though as my lips collided with his and I pushed him inside, both of us tripping over the legs of one of the barstools in our efforts to undress each other. Somehow we managed to get back up again, without separating for longer than an instant, and Vaughn picked me up, carrying me into his bedroom, while my fingers busied themselves in his hair. When he set me down on his bed – I love his bed, have I mentioned that? – we took a second to regain our breath and Vaughn trailed his fingers across my face in a loving gesture. _"You're so beautiful,"_ he whispered, kissing my forehead lightly, as we spoke our first words since I arrived only a few minutes earlier, _"Even more than I remembered,"_ he continued, motioning to a picture frame on his nightstand, next to one of him and his parents. A single tear slipped from my right eye at his sweet gesture and I have to admit I was a little scared too, I guess I'm not completely over Danny, and his betrayal is making it hard for me to trust Vaughn. I decided not to think about everything for now, because right now, I wanted to be with the man I was falling for, one who one day I could possibly even love. I smiled at him, sweetly pulling him down for a kiss as we created more memories together.

It was almost five that evening when we finally woke up. Our activities continued until late morning before our need to sleep became to strong. _"Afternoon,"_ I said, kissing the side of his head as I shifted in his arms.  
_"Hi,"_ he whispered back, pushing the hair out of my eyes.  
_"Better than I remembered,"_ I stated simply, flashing Vaughn a sly smile.  
_"Oh yeah, maybe we should spend more time apart,"_ Vaughn suggested. I slapped his chest playfully.  
_"No way, as amazing as that was, no, I wouldn't be able to pay my phone bill."   
"Yeah, I can't afford mine either,"_ Vaughn laughed.  
We lay silently in each others arms for a while longer, relishing in the fact that we were together again after what seemed like an eternity apart.

I dragged myself out of Vaughn's bed an hour later, half bringing him with me. _"Syd,"_ he whinged.  
_"Nature calls, I'll be right back,"_ he relinquished his grip and I stood up, taking the top sheet with me.  
When I came back, I found him still lying in the same position, except he'd covered himself up with the doona, which had been thrown off hours earlier. I lay back down, rolling myself so I lay on his chest, kissing him gently, _"I should go soon."  
"Why?"_ he whined, sounding like a little kid who wasn't allowed ice-cream.  
_"Because everyone will be wondering where I went."  
"Sydney, I think they'd figure it out. Stay here with me."  
"Can I at least get a change of clothes?"_ I pretended to consider his offer for a moment.  
_"You won't need 'em,"_ he said, dead serious.  
_"I might, you never know."  
"Trust me, I know."  
"That's not going to be the winning argument, come on it won't take that long,"_ I told him, dragging him out of bed, stark naked. _"Come on, get dressed, I don't think Dad'll appreciate your nakedness as much as me."_ Vaughn gulped, no doubt imaging what Dad could/would do to him if he was ever found naked in our house. He started to dress himself quickly and in a few minutes we were in the car on our way back to my house.

The looks we received when we returned were odd at best. I think it was my hair, which had tangled itself so it resembled a bird's nest. Whatever it was I don't think it took them long to figure out what I'd been doing. Vaughn and I went upstairs wordlessly,  
_"Syd, you could've done your hair, if your Dad didn't want to kill me then, he does now."  
"He wouldn't care, it's not like he doesn't know I've had sex,"_ Vaughn looked at me, disbelief plastered across his handsome face.  
_"I'm serious, Dad was the one who gave me 'the talk'."  
"Bull Sydney."  
"I'm dead serious, when Mum found out about me and Noah, her and Peter, sent me to live with Dad, they did the same with Jess."_ The way he looked at me, I could tell he still didn't believe me, but I decided not to pursue it, instead stuffing a couple of changes of clothes in a bag.  
_"What the hell happened here?"_ Vaughn asked, noticing for the first time the state of my room.   
_"I've had other things on my mind, besides this is clean."  
"This clean? Eric's room is cleaner than this."_ I ignored his comment and grabbed his hand.  
_"Come on, I'm done."_ We went back downstairs again and when we entered the kitchen, I saw something that I never thought I'd see again…   
_"What the hell!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Chapter 14 

To say I'm shocked is the understatement of the century. I stood there stupidly frozen in place as I watched my parent's separate, wiping their lips like it would change what I'd just seen. _"Sydney…" _Dad started, I stuck my hand up quickly to stop him, as I tried to keep my tears at bay, _"Don't, there's nothing you can say." _I turned away, rushing for the door, Vaughn following close behind.

As we approached the car, Vaughn pulled me into his arms, _"Syd, you ok?" _I lifted my head up from his shoulder, _"I just don't understand why, why would he do that?" _I heard the front door slam shut, and the tapping footsteps as they came closer. Not really wanting to talk to whoever it was I made a beeline for the car and started it, barely giving it time to warm up before I put my foot to the floor, hurtling out of the driveway.

The drive to Vaughn's was made in total silence, with the exception of the car radio blaring in the background. I pulled up in front of his complex and shut the engine off, completely forgetting that Vaughn was with me, as I burst into tears. I vaguely heard him get out of the car, and the next thing I knew he was around my side of the car, helping me to undo my seatbelt and climb out. Dutifully taking my bag in one hand, and wrapping his free one around my trembling body, we made our way upstairs to Vaughn's apartment.

When the lift finally deposited us on the fourth floor, I could barely stand, completely numb to everything. Vaughn opened the door and sat me on the couch while he went into the kitchen, presumably for something to eat. _"I can't believe it, why?" _Vaughn came out carrying two steaming mugs, hopefully filled with coffee. _"I dunno Syd, I think that's something you'll have to ask him."_

"_I don't wanna listen to anything he has to say."_

"_Sydney, no matter what, he's still your father."_

"_I don't get it, why would he even consider getting back together with her? After everything she did, it destroyed Dad when they divorced, I just don't want to see him hurt again."_

"_Maybe she's changed?" _Vaughn suggested. Clearly, he doesn't know my mother.

"Irina could never change. She's always gonna be like she is, I just hope Jess doesn't end up like her, I sure as hell won't."

"_Why do you call her Irina?"_

"_That's her name isn't it? I'm sure as hell not gonna call her my mother anymore, not after everything she's done to me." _Vaughn never responded. There were a few long minutes of silence between us as we sipped at our drinks, and I tried to process everything that was going on in my head, _"I need to move out," _I said all of a sudden. Vaughn looked at me totally shocked. _"I don't mean for me to move in here, I just need to get out, I'm twenty-two years old, I shouldn't be living at home still, I only went back 'cause of Danny. When we split, I had nowhere else to go." _Vaughn looked at me, still somewhat confused, before replying, _"I'll help you find somewhere if you want, but Syd, how are you going to pay for it? I don't mean to be intrusive, but you don't have a job."_

"_I've saved up a lot of money over the years, plus I got a whole lot of money for my twenty-first that I haven't spent yet. Dad's paid for school already, so I'm set. I'll get a job if I have to, but right now, it's not necessary." _I paused for a moment, _"And it's not intrusive or rude, it's sweet" _I added as an afterthought as I ran my fingers through his hair. Sighing lightly, I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and he responded by wrapping his arms tightly around me, as if to shield me from the world.

I have to admit his gesture was so sweet, but I guess I learnt early that life sucks, between everything that happened with my parentals and getting sick, I'm not nearly as innocent as people perceive me to be. Maybe I've just been acting like it for so long that it's become second nature to me. I can remember doing my Deb when I was sixteen, it was just before I got sick, and even though I'd already had sex, everyone thought that I was still sweet and innocent Sydney Bristow, that used to smile all the time, despite my missing top teeth, and used to draw pictures for everyone that I knew. That's so not me anymore, but I guess sometimes it's nice to pretend, to long for those lost times when all I had to worry about was whether or not I could convince my 'Daddy' to braid my hair for school. How I long for those simpler times now.

I woke up the next morning, still in the same position as the night before. As much as I was enjoying being in his arms, I no longer had any feeling in most of my limbs, so I slowly began to dislodge myself from his grip. I was almost free when he began to stir, _"Where are you going?"_ he mumbled.

"I can't feel my legs, they're numb, and I need coffee."

"_Don't worry about coffee, I'll take you to breakfast."_

"_Vaughn, seriously, you don't have too."_

"_Syd, I want to, so you get ready, and I'll be up in a minute." _I kissed his cheek lightly and headed off in the direction of the shower. I was midway through washing my hair when he appeared again, _"What's taking so long?" _He asked as he stepped inside the curtain. _"I need to wash my hair, makes it look purdy,"_ I told him, a childish grin plastered across my face.

The shower went cold long before we were ready to get out. We stumbled out of the bathroom and into the hallway half-dressed, my back hitting the plasterboard wall, as we continued our horny-teenager antics. We broke for air and I pushed him away as my stomach emitted a loud rumble, _"I'm hungry, and someone promised me breakfast…" _

"_Get dressed then,"_ He said, running his hand up my bare arm, sending shivers down my spine. _"If you keep doing that, we won't get to eat, and personally, I'm starved." _I shoved him away lightly, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, on my way into the living area to collect my bag.

Vaughn and I walked to a café a few blocks from his apartment, the mid-morning sun illuminating the path in front of us. We'd just sat down and ordered when my phone interrupted our comfortable silence. 'Jess' the caller id flashed. This better be good. _"Yeah?"_

"_Syd, where are you?"_

"_Having breakfast."_

"_Where?"_

"_Why does it matter?" _I asked, not sure exactly why my sister cared where I was.

"David called."

"_What does he want?"_

"_To tell us the Derevko's will be in town next weekend and we are required."_

"_I'm not going, there's no way."_

"_He said that and I quote 'Sydney can bring that guy she's screwing', probably got it from his father." _How much do I wanna strangle that little fuck right now?

"_He's more like his stupid father than we thought, isn't he?"_

"_I guess, so are you coming? Please don't leave me and Matt to face them alone."_

"_I dunno, I'll let you know."_

"_Whatever," _Jess replied, not sounding too impressed.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know. See ya."

"_Yeah, talk to ya then." _The phone clicked on the other end, and I flipped it shut, placing it back in my bag. _"Who was that?" _Vaughn asked, somewhat confused.

"Jess, the Derevko's will be in town next weekend."

"_They are?"_

"_Mum's crazy side of the family. I'm required, and you can come too, if ya want."_

"_Will you go alone?" _He asked, not really convinced of the crazy-ness of my family.

"God no, everytime we were all together when I was younger one or more of us were injured. I'm seriously not looking forward to it."

"_It can be that bad Syd. I'll come with you, if you want me too."_

"_Thanks, Vaughn but seriously, if you thought Mum was bad, the rest of her family…well, there's actually no word to describe how insane they are."_

"_Something to look forward too." _He has no idea. A weekend with the Derevko family, one word springs to mind…Goodie.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Apologies for the delay in updating, life has well, sucked and in addition to studying for my degree, I'm also working a few nights a week to survive. I'm still writing when I can, and I'm gonna finish this fic, I won't leave it unfinished, it holds too special a place in my heart to do that.

**Chapter 15**

The weekend rolled around far too quickly for my liking. So here we are on Saturday afternoon, and I'm standing in the middle of the bathroom at Vaughn's, although I have found my own place and am due to move in next week, trying in vain to straighten my hair. _"Sydney, come on," _I hear my younger sister call from down the hall. Ignoring her completely I continue on with the never ending task, and seconds later she appears in the doorway, coming over to me immediately, roughly grabbing the straightener from my hands. _"No wonder you're taking a million years, I wanna get going so that Matt and I can politely excuse ourselves as soon as possible."_

"_Great idea, I already thought of that, I'm not spending more time there than I have to." _In a matter of minutes Jess has my hair finished and tied back neatly. We slowly walk out to where our respective boyfriends are waiting, and gather the rest of our things before heading downstairs to the cars.

The four of step into the foyer of Irina and Peter's house, and I'm not shocked at all when I see my mother and one of her sisters stumbling around the living area, champagne buckets (as Jess and I nicknamed them, although, I swear they could classify as buckets) clutched in their hands. _"Must have gotten the punch out already,"_ I comment, watching Vaughn as he survey's the scene before him. There are kids everywhere, some are my cousins, and others are their children. Yes, there are at least four teenage parents on my Mum's side. Other members of my family looked like they were passed out already, and I'm not at all surprised. _"So this is your family?"_ Vaughn finally asked, not noticing that Jess and Matt had promptly disappeared in search of food and people who might still be a little sober. _"Yeah, scared yet?"_ I ask playfully, watching him closely as he considers his answer.

"_No, so long as you don't turn out like that too."_

"_Not a chance." _I grab his arm lightly and lead him off towards the patio where a large table is set up, covered in food, and an inflatable swimming pool full of almost every beer and spirit possible. We make our way over to the pool and are in the process of finding something to drink when my slightly drunk Uncle comes over to me, _"Sydney, is that you?" _he asks, his speech slurred. I roll my eyes and turn around,

"_Hi," _I reply not wanting to get into a conversation that could go places I didn't want it to fast. I let him give me a quick hug, moving myself back into Vaughn's arms as soon as humanly possible. Vaughn's arm slid round my waist almost instantly, his fingers lightly tickling my stomach. _"Ok, so maybe you weren't lying when you said they were nuts."_ Vaughn observed as more members of my family began stumbling around the yard, oblivious to their drunken antics. _"This is nothing, wait till later on, they'll be worse."_

"_Worse?"_ I didn't reply verbally, instead I nodded my head slightly, as I lead Vaughn over to a semi-private patch of grass. It wasn't private enough and three of my cousins, still tipsy, came over. _"Hey Syd, who's this?" _one enquired.

"_Vaughn, and he's off limits," _she attempted to looked wounded, _"Like you weren't already thinking of sleazing onto him, I'm just putting a stop to it before it happens." _The three of them left, whispering to each other as they left, no doubt about me, but I couldn't care less. _"What was that about Syd?"_

"_Between them, those three have probably been with over a hundred guys, and every time I see them, they're trying it on with at least two of my cousins guys, each."_

"_Syd, I wouldn't get with them."_

"_I know that, but I don't want them to try, 'cause you're mine." _He kissed the side of my head lightly, and I burrowed myself further into his arms. Jess came over soon after, Matt in tow, _"Come on Syd, you've gotta at least talk to some of them."_

"_I have, I talked to Uncle Jerk, and Stephanie and her shadows."_

"_Uncle Jerk?" _Vaughn asked, completely confused.

"Most every time the whole family get together someone catches him jerking off, hence the name. Besides he's not even married to our Aunt anymore, he was like her first husband I think."

"_First?"_

"_Yeah, Katya must have been married at three times, and she's had three or four kids with each, same with Elena."_

"_Katya and Elena? Your mothers sisters?" _Vaughn questioned, wanting clarification.

"Yeah, Mum's the youngest, but they're all as nuts as each other, at least Dad's family is somewhat normal."

"_Come on Sydney, we should at least talk to some others and then we can leave," _Jess said, pulling me up from my place on the ground.

As we stood up Elena came over, tripping over the imaginary stick that she 'saw' in front of her, _"Oh dear," _she said, spilling some of her drink, _"speed bump. Hello girls!"_ Shaking my head at my less than sober Aunty, I decided to introduce her to Vaughn, not that she'd remember him tomorrow. _"Elena, this is my boyfriend Vaughn. Vaughn this Elena."_ He shook her hand, which she held out in front of her. Eyeing my aunt carefully, I watched as she ogled my boyfriend shamelessly. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Vaughn's hand again and walked straight past my Aunty, whipping my head round in time to see Elena having more than a good look at my boyfriend's ass. See there is a valid reason for why I hate my family; they're all a bunch of sleazes. Jess led us over to where some slightly sober members of my family were sitting, and when I say sober I mean, they weren't talking to 'people' next to them, that had been dead for many years. Sometimes I have no idea why Dad married Irina, she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, I mean look at her family. That ought to tell you something. Closing my mind off for the time being, Vaughn and I sat down next to three of my former Uncles' (not including Uncle Jerk, he was unaccounted for, which could only mean one thing…I wonder who'll catch him this year?), and I introduced them to Vaughn, and we made small talk with them, for almost half an hour before Jess tapped me on the shoulder, alerting me to the fact that Irina, Peter, Elena and Katya had all collapsed in a drunken pile in the middle of the yard, and none of them seemed to be moving very far. Taking it as our cue to leave, Jess, Matt, Vaughn and I slipped away quietly, flooring the car out of the driveway and back towards Vaughn's flat. We survived.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

Sorry it's been so long, RL has been nuts, and I've been laid up for the past few days on complete bedrest, and it's driving me crazy. Hope you enjoy and I'll try and update again soon.

Chapter 16 

You know that old saying that time flies when you're having fun? I guess it's true, the last few months have flown by, and Vaughn and I are preparing to celebrate our six-month anniversary, and our first Thanksgiving together. I barely speak to Irina these days, last I heard (from Jess) was that her newest ambition was to botox all the imaginary wrinkles on her face (I swear she is ageless, the reason for the botox, I'm not really sure what that is) and become a singer. It would help if she could actually sing. And the worst part is, she's not planing a solo act, she's including her nutty sisters in it. They're forming a Trio, and Mum is convinced that they're gonna be huge.

Damian and Sally were married in August on the beach at Malibu. It was a beautiful day, Vaughn got to meet Joyce and it was great to see her again. I've never seen Dad look prouder of his only son. And yeah, Vaughn looked impeccably sexy, and much 'monkey business' (as it is now called) was had before, during and after the Reception. What can I say? He turns me on like a light switch, nowadays all he needs to do is look at me…and I'm gone, I'll do anything he asks…within reason. College sadly still exists for both of us, and every other week it seems that assignments get in the way of any physical activity between us, but the days between…well, I'll take what I can get, and when I get it, it blows my mind…several times.

"_Syd,"_ I hear Vaughn call as he comes in the front door of my apartment. Waiting for him to appear before I bother to answer, I spot him seconds later a grocery bag perched in his arms, as I stand to offer him a quick kiss. _"Vaughn, I don't need food,"_ I tell him, eying the bag suspiciously, knowing that my statement isn't true, and he's no doubt been through my cupboards at least once this week. Vaughn's been spending most of his time at my place lately, ever since Eric bought home his new girlfriend, and he informed me that 'he didn't need to visualise Eric having sex. Hearing it was bad enough.' _"Sydney, you do. Coffee does not constitute eating right, and besides I'm cooking you dinner tonight."_

"_Really? Since when?"_

"_Since I found the empty noodle packets in the bin, and the total lack of anything healthy in your apartment."_

"_I've got whipped cream,"_ I said, shrugging my shoulders, _"That's calcium."_

"_No that's more sugar and fat than anything else. And besides I was gonna have that," _he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he made his way into my reasonably sized kitchen. Watching him intently for a while as he unpacked the multitude of groceries he'd managed to fit in a single paper bag, seriously I'm amazed, my mind filled itself with dirty thoughts as his previous words played on a loop through my mind. Deciding to finally respond, I spoke softly, _"And what exactly did you think was going to happen with this whipped cream?"_

"_Whatever you're up for baby."_ He said coming closer, his warm breath tickling my face. He leaned a little closer, placing his lips over mine, as our breathes became one. His tongue quickly found it's way into my mouth, tangling with mine, as I felt Vaughn's hands do the same in my hair. My back collided with the wall as we stumbled backwards, inflamed with lust. His hand found its way underneath my shirt, his fingers running up and down my spine, shivers running down it, parallel to his touch. We paused to take a breath, and I roughly grabbed Vaughn's hand, dragging him in the direction of my bedroom. If I was gonna have to be covered in whipped cream, he was gonna have to submit to my wishes first.

A loud banging on the door woke me up a few hours later. Hastily grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt, I went out to answer it and promptly slamming it shut again when I saw my pain in the ass Step-father standing on the other side. Clearly he didn't get the message and let himself in anyway, _"Sydney,"_

"_What are you doing here Peter?" _He didn't reply, _"If you don't have a good reason, Piss off, I don't want you in my house."_

"_It's David."_

"_What about him? You've never wanted me near him, why should it be different now?"_

"_He's in Hospital. I just thought you'd want to know."_ Bummer, maybe I shouldn't be such an ass. _"What's wrong with him?"_

"_They don't know, we're still waiting for Tests to come back, your mother wants you there."_

"_I haven't seen her in months, why should I come running now? Why can't she be the one to make the effort? Why does it always have to be me?"_

"_They think it's Cancer Sydney. Coming to see him is the least you can do. We don't expect anything else from you."_

"_Cancer? You sure it's not an STD?"_ I spat back. Hey, turns about fair play, when I was sick he was convinced that I was a whore, and had gotten something from my boyfriend. Why can't I accuse my annoying half-brother of the same thing? _"I don't have time for this, I'll be at the hospital with my son. I expect to see you there within the hour."_

"_Sure. I'll just make sure that Vaughn's dressed and then we'll be there." _I watched him leave without another word and I went back towards me bedroom. Vaughn was awake. _"Who was out there?"_

"_Peter, David's sick, I'm required at the Hospital. We've got an hour to get there."_

"_An hour?"_

"_Yeah, apparently Irina wants me there, David won't give a shit, he's never had much to do with me."_

"_You don't wanna go do you?"_

"_Not really, but we did pop out of the same hole, so I better." _I shrugged and headed off for a shower, gesturing for Vaughn to follow me.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Barren

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sydney Bristow never wanted children, but after battling cancer as a teenager, it left her unable to fall pregnant. When she meets the man of her dreams, how will her opinion change? And how does she break the news to him? AU. S/V. S/N. Sydney POV.

Authors Notes: In this story, Jack and Irina are divorced. They still kinda get on, but Irina re-married. Jack has a son from a previous relationship, Damian (five years older), Sydney has a younger sister, Jessica (four years younger), and Irina has a son with her new husband, David (eight years younger).

**I know that it's been a while but I've been busy with Real Life, although I'm gonna try my best to get some more out ASAP. I'm heading home in a couple of weeks so if I don't post before then, I should get something done in the three weeks that I'm home. Thanks for your patience, and this fic will be finished…eventually.**

**Chapter 17**

An hour or so later Vaughn and I arrived at the Hospital, finding Irina and Peter sitting in the waiting room, presumably still waiting for results, or some such shit. _"I'm here, what the hell am I supposed to do?"_ Irina looked up at me, tears streaking down her cheeks,

"_He's your brother Sydney, it's the least you can do for him."_

"_I don't know him Irina. I'm never allowed near him, except this one time when he's sick. It's crap. I've gotta go, I have things to do."_ I grabbed Vaughn's arm and walked off, huddling closer to him as we left the expansive building.

We went back to my place, plonking ourselves down in front of the television while we waited for dinner to finish cooking. Jess rang later that night, David was going to be fine, the lump they found was benign and they removed it that afternoon. Jess said that he was being released from hospital in a couple of days.

A couple of weeks later on a whim Vaughn decided to take me out for dinner, as opposed to us ordering take-out for the umpteenth time that week. _"Come on Syd."_ I heard him yell down the hall. _"I'm just finishing my hair,"_ I yelled back, snapping the hair tie into place, and quickly adjusting my shirt. Satisfied with my appearance I grabbed my purse off the bed and ran off down the hall. _"Hey baby,"_ I said, giving him a quick kiss as we headed out the door. Locking the door quickly I shoved my keys into my purse and took Vaughn's hand as he led me down to his car.

We arrived at the restaurant half an hour later, and we were led over to a table, located in a quiet corner of the building. As we took our seats menus were placed in front of us and a male voice spoke confidently to us, _"Good evening, my name is Noah, and I'll be your waiter this evening." _I did a double take, Noah…his voice sounded familiar, though I didn't dare to look at him, in case my suspicions were confirmed. _"Can I get you anything to drink to start off with?"_ he continued. I was stunned into silence, so Vaughn ordered water and Noah turned away, walking in the direction of the bar. _"Syd, what's wrong?"_ Vaughn asked, somewhat confused.

"_That's my ex-boyfriend. We were together for almost four years. We broke up when I started College."_

"_He never went?"_

"_Nah, he didn't want to. He was working in a restaurant last I heard. I guess he still is."_

"_You guys don't talk?"_

"_Definitely not. Really messy break up."_

"_I'm sorry Syd,"_ he said, taking my hands in his own.

"_That's ok. It's history. A lot has happened since then."_ Noah chose that moment to come back over, expertly pouring water into the glasses he placed on the table. _"Were you ready to order?"_ he asked. His apparent ignorance leading me to believe that he didn't recognise me. _"Can you give us a few minutes?"_ I asked politely, scanning the menu for something I might like to eat. _"Of course." _Looking over the menu I finally picked out something to eat, and lay the menu back on the table, taking a sip of my water as I did so. As promised Noah came back a few minutes later and took our order, disappearing off into the kitchen in a matter of moments, apparently not even recognising me. _"He doesn't seem to know who you are," _Vaughn commented.

"_It's been a long time since I've seen him, and I'm not sick anymore,"_ I stated, deciding that was why my pain in the ass ex-boyfriend didn't know who I was. What I said was true, last time I saw Noah I was still working my way back to good health after my bout with cancer. I hadn't thought about him in years, his betrayal barely registering in my mind. Still, despite how much he hurt me when our relationship finally fell apart, I could never forget him. My first love…first heartbreak…and well, my _first._ My thoughts are interrupted as a plate of food is placed in front of me. I smile appreciatively as Noah walks away, and I look over at my boyfriend offering him a small smile as I tuck into my dinner. The rest of the night continues in relative silence and as we prepare to leave, I grab my credit card out, handing it off to Noah, as he wanders off to process the transaction, Vaughn gives me a disapproving look, _"Syd…you don't have to pay."_ His tone tells me he's pissed off, but I couldn't care less, seeing Noah's rattled me up, and I really don't want to deal with any jealousy issues that my boyfriend might have. Noah chose that moment to come over with the slip for me to sign, _"Sydney Bristow?"_ he said, finally realising who I was. _"Noah Hicks, long time no see." _I neglected to introduce Vaughn, and I could practically see smoke coming out of his ears. _"How's things going? You look good."_

"_Everything's ok…you know me, always something happening."_

"_But…no cancer?" _

"_Nope, no sign of it…the Doc's are hopeful that its ass has been kicked. You're still waiting tables I see."_

"_I know it doesn't pay great, but I love the interaction with the customers."_

"_Well as long as you're enjoying it. We better head off. Good to see you again."_ I said getting up and giving him a quick hug. He mumbled a goodbye into my hair as I pulled away, motioning for Vaughn to follow me. I saw him give Noah a death glare as we left. Oh yeah, I'm gonna get it tonight…and not the it that I really want.

"_Why didn't ya just fuck him there and get it over with!"_

"_Oh my God! It's over between us…has been for years! I don't know what the hell your problem is!"_

"_How thick are you!?! You wanted to jump him. You had that look, and you didn't talk to me all fucking night and you don't know what my problem is!! I thought you were smart. God Syd." _The tears were welling up in my eyes as we argued our way through the hallways of my apartment building. Some of what he said was true, but I don't want to sleep with Noah, I'm so far over him that I'm on a different planet…at least I was until tonight. _"Michael, I don't want him…I haven't wanted him in years…not after he ripped my heart out on stomped on it. I can't help it if there is something there, but he was there for me during a hellish time, and I can't just forget that…no matter how much you want me to."_

"_So you admit it! You still want him. What am I to you? Just someone to keep your bed warm while you wait for him to come back to you? Why do you even bother to keep me around if our relationship means so little to you?" _I raised my arm and slapped him. Hard. My hand stung as I let it drop to my side. _"How dare you accuse me of shit like that. I'm in this relationship…but I'm thinking that I might have been a fool to think I could ever have a happy ending with someone. Just fuck off, I don't want to see you right now."_ I turned to my door and opened it far enough for me to slip through before I slam it in his face, slipping the locks into place as I slide down the door, finally letting the tears that I've been holding back fall.


	18. Chapter 18

Barren:

**A/N: It's been ages since I updated and I apologise for that. To be honest I've been busy, and not having Alias on has quelled my inspiration for my fics of late. I can promise that I will finish this eventually I'm just not sure when. **

**Enjoy…and no tomatoes…**

**Chapter 18**

An hour later, my crying fit subsided and the urge to drink my fight with Vaughn into oblivion became too strong, so I retrieved my purse from where it had landed earlier. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I locked the door and trudged down the stairs and out of the complex. Thirty minutes later I was sitting out the front of the restaurant where I had seen Noah earlier. Perched on a park bench I swigged from the liquor bottle encased in the plain brown bag, impulsively waiting for my ex to materialise from his workplace.

The lights inside the restaurant switched off for the night, staff pouring from the entrance as the doors were locked for the night. Rising slowly, I edged closer to the small group, picking out Noah as I took another swig of liquid courage. _"Hey,"_ I announced, slurring slightly. He turned, looking me up and down, _"Syd? What are you doing here?"_

"_Wanna drink?"_ I asked, offering my almost empty bottle.

"_Sure,"_ he said, taking the bottle from my hand. Awkwardness ensued as he handed the bottle back, _"So…I was goin' out if you wanted to come."_ He nodded in affirmation and bidding his remaining work colleagues goodnight we turned towards the strip of nightclubs all of which I frequented when in need of a night out.

Throwing the empty bottle in a bin we neared the first of the nightspots, stopping at the first line, _"Here's as good as any,"_ I commented, inching closer to the doors. Finally breaking the silence that had dominated the short walk from the restaurant, Noah spoke, _"How you bin Syd?"_

"_Still at College, got engaged, fiancé cheated, threw his ass out, walk in on dad and Irina making out. You know usual."_ Noah chuckled,

"_Irina and Jack making out…really? That'd be a sight."_

"_Haven't been round in a while. I moved into my own place. How bout you?"_

"_Managing the restaurant now, everything's going good."_ The bouncer ahead of us opened the rope, letting us into the semi-crowded club. Taking Noah by the hand I guided him to the bar, a warm feeling coming over me, one that had nothing to do with the almost whole bottle of scotch I had consumed. Pushing through the crowd I leaned onto the sticky surface of the bar, my bare arms immediately adheasing to the plastic surface. I order drinks, handing over the appropriate cash and grabbing Noah's hand again, reminiscent of years before, dragging him over to the mass of bodies of the dance floor. Gulping my beer down, I wind my arms around his neck, the cold bottle resting against his burning hot skin. His close proximity stirred memories of days past when his skin was burning hot because of activities we'd engaged in that didn't include drinking vast amounts of alcohol.

Six rounds later Noah and I were tucked at a corner table, hands wandering all over each other. His lips pulled away from mine, trailing down my neck, nibbling in the way only Noah knows how. A moan tumbles from my lips as the fingers of my right hand slide up his inner thigh, brushing over his arousal. The logical, non alcohol affected part of my brain is telling me to stop but the things he's doing to me are forcing the logical side of my brain into submission. His lips slide back over my chin, coming back to rest on my lips, his tongue breaking the gap and meeting with mine. I can feel a hand sliding under my shirt and into my bra. I tear away from his lips, running my own over the sweaty skin of his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. _"Let's get out of here"_ I whisper into his ear and he nods, standing up and reaching for my hand. I accept his offer, although I'm feeling a little unsteady on my feet, the alcohol affecting me more than I'd first thought. Together we stumble from the Club, holding each other upright as we wait for a cab.

Our tangled bodies slam into the wall as I struggle to find the key for my door. Pushing him away slightly I fumble through my purse, attempting to extricate my keys from their hiding spot. Noah's lips sliding down my neck distracts me momentarily as I slide the key into its slot, turning the lock and hurriedly pushing the door open and dragging Noah inside, slamming and locking the door before reattaching myself to his lips and dropping my purse onto the floor, leaving my hands free to work the buttons on his shirt. Pushing the material from his shoulders I rasp out two words _"This way…"_ I take his hand and drag him off to my bedroom. The logical part of my brain giving into the intense need I'm feeling right now. Logic can wait until tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another blast from the past. I found the half completed chapter of this on my hard drive and felt a twinge of inspiration for it. I even have some ideas for the next few chapters *shock horror* and I might write them up in the next few weeks. Hope you enjoy (if you even remember this story :P). All feedback welcome, but please be constructive in your criticism xxoo.**

**Chapter 19**

I wake early the next morning, my ex boyfriend draped over me, his head resting in the nape of my neck. Our bodies are sticky from sweat residue as our reunion continued until the early hours. The logical side of my brain finally kicks in, emerging from under the litres of alcohol that I consumed last night. Ordinarily I would never be unfaithful to someone I'm in relationship with, but last night…I was angry and horny and he was just…there. He still moans in his sleep, and these days has much more stamina than I remembered. He whispers my name like no other though, drawing the shortened form of my name out in throes of passion. My mind fills with memories of the night before, the scotch, the club, orgasm after orgasm. I turn to face to clock, seven am. I shake the sleeping man to wake him up. His lips fuse to the side of my neck as he wakes, nibbling at the skin. I moan loudly, pulling his body closer to mine, pulling his head towards mine, kissing him with a ferocity I didn't think my exhausted body could muster. He rolls his naked body on top of mine, my hands sliding up his chiselled chest, reaching his neck before turning and heading back South. I draw away from his intimate kisses, attaching my lips to his neck, licking a path down to his shoulder, his skin tastes sweating and the fact that it was me who made him taste this sweet turns me on more. His hand slips between us to caress my centre, and the pressure he applies makes forces me to lose my contact with his skin as I attempt to regain my breath. A cocky grin on his face, Noah slides his tongue across his lips, slowly leaning down to join our lips together again when we're interrupted by a throat clearing. Shocked, I look over to the door, Jessica's standing there, her hands resting on her hips, _"Syd, what the hell?"_ We separate, rushing to cover our naked bodies. The sledgehammer pounding in my head has rendered me speechless, _"Give us a minute Jess."_ She turns in the doorway, heading back towards my kitchen. Frustrated I get up, dropping the sheet to the ground, parading naked around my bedroom, trying to find a towel for Noah, he really doesn't need to hear what is going to be an epic battle between me and Jess. _"Here,"_ I throw a clean towel at him, _"Bathroom's through there."_ I gesture to the door that joins onto my bedroom. He stands, kissing my forehead as he passes, taking the offered towel from my hands.

Locating some form of clothing from the floor, I trudge out to the kitchen, not at all looking forward to seeing my little sister. _"Syd, what the hell?"_ she repeats when I step into the space. Silently I pour a glass of water from the jug in the fridge. The icy temperature instantly freezing the hammer pounding in my head. _"Syd…seriously? Where's Vaughn? And why the hell did I just catch you with Noah, how long has that been going on? Didn't you learn anything from mum and dad?"_

"_One at a time Jess for fuck's sakes."_ Her mouth opens to continue her rant so I stick my hand up to stop her before she can start again. _"Give me a second, I need to figure it out in my head before I can explain." _I take another gulp of water, the cool liquid hitting the empty reservoir of my stomach. _"I…last night we went out, Vaughn and I. Noah was there, he was our waiter…Vaughn picked up on a vibe, practically accused me of wanting to fuck him right there," _I pause, _"When we got home we had a huge fight. I just wanted to get drunk and forget it. I went back to where we found Noah…we went out drinking, and we…ended up here."_

"_I noticed that,"_ she responded her voice laced with disdain. _"Jesus Christ Syd, how could you?"_

"_It just happened. I never meant for it to…but it doesn't feel wrong. Christ I'm a horrible person. I love Vaughn, but with Noah, there's so much history there." _ I bury my head in my hands, the enormity of the situation becoming more apparent in the light of day. _"What the hell are you doing here anyway Jess?" _

"_Dad's been trying to call, he's worried about you Syd. And it looks like he has good reason."_

"_Fuck off Jess. Tell dad I'll talk to him when I'm good and ready. Now piss off, I need to sort shit out." _I turn her around, pushing her towards the door. Taking the hint she opens it and leaves, muttering an angry goodbye as I slam the door, deadbolting it so she can't come back again. Satisfied that Jess has gone I head back up to the bathroom, hoping to catch a glimpse of my naked ex. I need to sort shit out, but right now, shit can wait.

Slowly I make my way back into the bedroom. I can hear the shower still running and I resist the urge to run into the next room and climb back on Noah's chiselled form. Bending down I pick our scattered clothing off the floor, gathering it into separate piles while my alcohol doused brain tries to process the fact that I cheated on the greatest guy that I've since…well, since Noah. Sitting on the bed, I curse my actions, way to prove to your boyfriend that nothing is going on between you and your ex. Fucking him five ways from Sunday is definitely not the way to go about it. The shower stops and I hear the screen open moments before Noah steps into the room, a towel slung low around his waist. _"Syd. What happened last night?"_ He must sense my confusion so he elaborates _"I know we had sex, but why?"_

"_Why didn't you stop it if you thought it was wrong?"_ I counter.

"_Why didn't you? Christ Syd, it should never have happened. I love you, but that's all in the past. I've moved on."_

"_So have I."_

"_Then how the fuck did we end up in bed?"_

"_God, I wish I knew." _I drop my head into my hands. I've beyond fucked up. I suppose it's a good thing that I can't get pregnant. I'm pretty sure we were too wasted to remember to use any protection. When I look up again Noah is dressed and sliding his wallet into his back pocket. _"I'm gonna go Syd. It was, ah, interesting to see you again. I'm glad you're still healthy."_ He presses an awkward kiss to my forehead and envelopes me in a tight hug, _"I'll always love you Sydney Bristow."_

"_I love you too Noah"_ I whisper, watching as he pulls away and leaves the bedroom. Moments later I hear the door slam shut and I throw myself onto the bed, tears sliding down my cheeks as I think about Vaughn. I love the man more than anything in the world, and I can't help but think our fairytale romance is over. And it's all my fault. Fuck.


End file.
